


Kink Prompts

by CopperDaily, Panlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amputee Kink, Blow Jobs, Bugs & Insects, Creampie, Crossdressing, Electricity, F/M, Face-Fucking, Furry, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Omorashi, Painplay, Scars, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vomiting, beastiality, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/pseuds/CopperDaily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Naruto makes the best of Sasuke's absence by getting to know all his friends a little bit better
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 94
Kudos: 393





	1. Sasuke - Leaving (Virginity)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! New work with Panlock, we've been working on this one in the background for a while and we were going to wait until Kinktober but with everything going on in the world currently, we figured why not post this early.
> 
> Please feel free to reach out to us on Twitter/Tumblr if you want to suggest prompts or see any specific pairings! We will be posting monthly so you have plenty of time to ask!
> 
> Inspired by NeverWorks Kinktober fic

Naruto knew it was coming, he knew after the war ended that one day Sasuke would leave. Even if he knew it was inevitable, he hoped that day would never come and he wouldn’t have to face the goodbye that would tear his heart out.

But here they were, in the forest just outside of the town gates, standing six feet apart and looking at each other. Neither wanting to start the conversation that will hurt the other but both knew it was about to happen.

“Naruto.” Sasuke says as he looks at his best friend, his most special person, his soulmate.

“Sasuke, don’t- I—” Naruto begins but stops when he feels his chest constrict.

“Naruto.”

“I know.” the blonde replies and looks to his soulmate with determination, “I know.”

“I have to.” Sasuke says and Naruto sighs.

“Sasuke, I—”

“Naruto.” The brunet cuts him off, “you can’t stop me and you can’t come with me. Let’s just make this easy.”

“What’s easy about this Sasuke? I- I love you. You know that. You have to. So, why are you- Ugh.” Naruto groans, unable to find the words.

“I love you too, Naruto.” Sasuke replies easily and looks at the blond, his dark gaze filled with emotion.

“Then stay, one more night. For me. With me. Please.” Naruto almost begs, as he approaches his lifelong friend.

“Naruto.” Sasuke replies with an edge of warning.

“One night, Sasuke. We don’t even have to go into the village, we can camp out in the forest. No one has to know. Just, please. Please.” Naruto says and he feels himself almost breaking down into tears. He needs a memory to hold onto. Something that is just them, one night they can be together without the pain and hurt. He wants something good to help him survive the next goodbye.

“Naruto... “

“ _Please._ ” He doesn’t even care that he has to beg. He’d beg all night if that kept Sasuke here a little longer. 

There is a long silence between them, in which Naruto can’t look up from the ground to meet his best friend's gaze. “Fine,” Sasuke finally says and breaks the silence.

Naruto looks up suddenly and tears do fall from his eyes then. He nods and gives a small smile. He holds his hand out, and Sasuke wordlessly puts his palm in Naruto’s. They walk into the forest, Naruto leading the way, until they find a secluded cave behind a waterfall. Naruto found it when he was a child and would hide out in it when he had made a real mess in town and didn’t want to be found. The blond leads his partner behind the waterfall and smirks over his shoulder, “I used to hide here when I was a kid.” 

“Hn,” is all the response Sasuke offers as they get into the small cave. The space is dry, and private but a little cold. He looks around and imagines a small, orphaned blond boy hiding in here because he had no one else in the world. It makes his heart squeeze as he realizes he’s about to leave the same boy all alone again. This is a mistake; they’re just making this worse. “I should go.” 

“No- I— Wait.” Naruto panics and surges forward. 

“Naruto, what do you want me to stay for?” Sasuke asks bluntly.

“I just want you to be with me. I want...I want us to have something we can remember that's not pain or fighting. I want a happy memory with you.” Naruto says in a rush.

“You want… sex?” Sasuke asks, looking genuinely confused.

“Se- No! I want—” He sags and shoves a hand in his hair, looking shocked. “Do I? Ugh, I don’t know. I just- I want you.” Naruto says and tries to sort out his feelings.

“Hmph. Dobe.” Sasuke says but it's more tender. He moves closer to the blond while sliding his backpack off his shoulder.

Naruto watches him come closer and closer until they touch, and Sasuke lifts his arm on the wall behind Naruto, boxing him in.

“I- Sasuke—”

“Quiet, dobe.” He silences his loud mouth teammate and moves closer still until their lips press together.

Naruto gasps slightly and his eyes flutter closed as he kisses back softly. They both kiss tenderly, exploring hesitantly. But when Naruto reaches up and grabs onto Sasuke's shirt and pulls him somehow closer, their kisses become rough.They start kissing each other quickly and without finesse, when Naruto bites on the last Uchiha’s lip and lets out a breathy moan.

“Naruto.” Sasuke says and pulls his hand down to grab at the small of the others back.

"Ah, Sas." The blond moans and snakes his hands around the slightly taller man's neck, carding his fingers through soft black locks.

They continue kissing until hesitant pecks linger into hot, open-mouthed moans but neither push into the others mouth. Sasuke reaches lower and grabs the taut ass of the younger ninja, making Naruto moan and the raven slides his tongue into the hot cavern of Naruto's mouth.

The blond is grabbing fistfuls of hair and pulling Sasuke closer while also lifting his leg and giving Sasuke more to grab, and easier access. They both feel the hardening of their members as they grind against each other and moan when a particular thrust has their organs meeting.

"Sas- I—" the younger man whines when the Uchiha grinds against him. "Hold on." Naruto weakly pushes the other away and while panting makes a hand sign and his body is engulfed in smoke before revealing a feminine form.

"Why?" Sasuke asks as he comes back to the blond and runs his hand through the others now long locks.

"Guys usually like me better like this..." Naruto explains bashfully. He’s never actually had sex in his female form, but he knows that people like this body. Hell, he’s gotten a few offers from various creeps over the years asking to spend a night with them looking like this. He assumes Sasuke might appreciate it, too, but the Uchiha surprises him.

"I want the real you." Sasuke disagrees with all seriousness while looking into his friends eyes. 

“Oh.” Naruto blushes and looks down. “You mean, you like the way I look normally?” He undoes the jutsu, standing again in his masucline form and hesitantly meets Sasuke’s eyes.

The Uchiha smiles softly. He’s not usually one to pay others shallow compliments, but the truth is he _does_ like the way Naruto looks. “Yeah, you’re hot.” He answers honestly and drops his remaining hand on the blonds hip before kissing him deeply. 

Naruto moans into the kiss, leaning forward to chase his soulmate's lips when Sasuke pulls back. "I want you, now. I love you, Sas, come on." 

"Show me." Sasuke taunts and is not disappointed when the younger man jumps onto his hips and wraps them together, kissing aggressively. Sasuke expects this, though, and shifts his weight to accommodate the blond and kisses back just as passionately while grabbing Naruto’s ass again.

Naruto moans and feels his soulmate lower them both to the floor, so he drops his legs and steadies them as they move downward. "Fuck, Sas." Naruto starts to unzip his jacket, exposing his bare chest.

Sasuke wastes no time before grabbing onto the bare pec and fingering the nipple. Naruto jolts and gasps against the ground and reaches for the brunet. Sasuke ducks and latches his mouth onto the tender flesh of Naruto’s chest and bites and sucks. The younger man moans again and grabs onto the shoulders of the man above him.

Sasuke suckles on the nub before latching on and sucking hard, causing the blond below him to squirm and grip onto his shoulders. He uses his hand to stimulate the other sensitive nub and grins into Naruto’s chest when the blond curses. "Are you normally so sensitive, Naru?" He teases and goes back to his assault.

"Ah, fuck— ah, fuck off, Teme." Naruto squirms and pants while thinking about putting Sasuke’s mouth somewhere else. He’s never exactly been a patient creature, and Naruto can’t take the teasing anymore. He rolls them over and kisses the raven's neck while undoing Sasuke’s top. Naruto gets his hands on firm, pale flesh and kisses down until his mouth is over Sasuke’s clothed erection. He looks up, breathing and nipping along the shaft as Sasuke watches him. 

The Uchiha’s usually stoic face is opening, and hot desire breaks through. 

Ever so slowly Naruto unzips the other man’s slacks and carefully pulls out the flushed cock. He handles Sasuke’s dick like it’s a present, and the raven hisses. “Shit, Naruto.”

The shadow clone user licks from the base to tip and spits on the head before taking it into his mouth. He moans when he experiences the first, full taste of Sasuke on his tongue and flicks his eyes up. Sasuke is open-mouthed and panting, looking awestruck as his first friend shamelessly gives him a blow job. The pleasure on Sasuke’s face makes Naruto feel bold, and he works himself up and down the thick appendage with each suck, until he is taking the whole thing down his throat.

"Shhhit, _Naruto._ " Sasuke groans above the blond and slides his feet further apart. He threads his hand through Naruto’s hair, but doesn’t force the blond to take him faster or deeper. Sasuke pets him, and moans happily as Naruto goes down on him like a champ. 

Naruto suctions his whole mouth around the heavy dick in his mouth, pulls back, and looks up to meet the gaze of his soulmate. Sasuke is flushed down to his chest and panting as Naruto sucks down his dick. He looks like he could snap, so Naruto does it again, and once more before Sasuke curses and pushes him off. 

"Close?" Naruto laughs with a hoarse voice.

Instead of replying, Sasuke grabs the blond by the hair and pulls him into fierce kiss.  
Naruto moans when Sasuke immediately starts grabbing at his ass and tugging on his pants. The Uchiha gets Naruto naked in record time and reaches between his bare thighs, rubbing the pad of his finger on Naruto’s opening.

"Ah.." Naruto moans softly. No one’s ever touched him here, but he wants it. He wants Sasuke to have him. “Come on, take the rest of this off,” he complains and tugs on Sasuke’s slacks that are still around his thighs. 

They separate long enough to quickly rip off the rest of their clothes and then they stand there. They’re naked, panting, and dazed with the gravity of what they’re about to do. There’s also a buzz in the air, something that makes them feel not quite sober. It’s a good feeling, giddy and carefree like they’ve rarely been able to experience in their short, hard lives. 

"Sasuke."

"Naruto," the Uchiha returns with a smile. 

And with that Naruto pounces and brings them down to the ground, straddling his friend's hips. "God, Sasuke I—" but Naruto is cut off by a kiss from the man below. They continue to kiss heavily and begin to grind on each other again but now Naruto feels his saliva on Sasuke's dick lubricating their movements.

Naruto stops their kiss and looks the other in the eye. He smiles with too much confidence for someone who’s never had sex and reaches below them to line up Sasuke to his dry hole.

"Woa, Naruto, wait, wait.” He grabs the blonds hip to steady him. “You can’t just...sit on it.”

Naruto frowns, “why not?” He looks down, considering Sasuke’s erection. He doesn’t look as intimidated as he ought to be, and Sasuke is almost offended. 

“It’ll hurt, dumbass!” Sasuke shouts and rolls his eyes. “Fucking hopeless,” he mutters and—once he’s sure Naruto isn’t going to spear himself— rubs the blonds hip. “You need to take it slow and we’re going to need some lube.” 

Naruto looks down at his soulmate with slit eyes, “how do you know this stuff?” 

“It’s not important,” Sasuke changes the subject quickly. “In my bag,” he nods toward the corner where his pack sits. “I’ve got… there’s some lube in the back pocket." He explains with a slight blush. 

"Oh." Naruto says and flushes before climbing over to the bag and brings the bottle over. He knew what lube was, of course, but he’s starting to think that sex was more technical than he first suspected. He looks from the lube to Sasuke and gives him a needful expression.

Sasuke sighs and takes the small bottle. “Brace your legs over me, like before. I’ll finger you.” 

Naruto scrambles over obediently and spreads his thighs above Sasuke’s pelvis. He tries not to feel embarrassed or nervous, but his body is on full display and...spread. 

The Uchiha gets some of the thick, shiny liquid on his fingertips and circles it around Naruto's tight, virginal hole. "Relax, Naru," he murmurs and carefully watches the others face as he slips a single finger up, and in. 

"Ah," Naruto hisses with slight discomfort and glares at his lover. 

"And you wanted to take me without lube." Sasuke teases and jerks his hips, as if drawing attention to the size of his dick. It's definitely bigger than a single finger. 

"Shut up, teme. I've never…" The blonde's words are tight and embarrassed as he trails off. 

"I know." Sasuke replies smugly. 

Naruto blushes, “I’ve been with girls, you know! I’m not totally inexperienced.” His indignant rebuttal is breathy and strained as Sasuke continues to shift his finger. 

“But you’ve never had anyone inside you, like this.” He doesn’t pose it as a question, because Sasuke knows he’s the first to have Naruto like this. He moves the single finger with more purpose and the blond gasps. Naruto is opening up wonderfully for him, and it's not long before a second finger is added. 

“Smug asshole,” Naruto huffs. He tilts his head back and makes an uncomfortable sound but doesn't pull away. He's been through worse with Sasuke, a little discomfort wont stop him. He can endure this. He takes in a breath and forces himself to relax, to give in to the slick, prodding fingers inside him, and it starts to feel ok. It starts to feel good. 

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asks quietly, though the question hardly needs answering. He can see Naruto's dick twitch in front of him, heavy and weeping from the tip as Naruto gets fingered open. 

Naruto opens his mouth to give some sharp reply, but then yelps when Sasuke's long, slender fingers strike him just right. Fuck. It makes him see stars and he almost sobs, throwing his hips down recklessly. " _Ohfuck_ , do that again." .

Sasuke is a little surprised by the outburst, but recovers quickly. He smiles and works a third finger into the wet, stretched opening. Sasuke praises Naruto when his body sucks him in, "you're doing so good, Naru. That's it, yeah move your hips with me." 

Naruto moans and starts to bounce his hips lightly to the rhythm of Sasuke's fingers, getting more friction on his prostate from the action. "I'm ready, Sas." Naruto says and reaches behind to pull the fingers out of his ass as he impatiently starts to line up again. He rubs Sasuke’s cock along his crack, teasing his own hole. “Come on,” he breathes. 

Sasuke curses and agrees. “Yea, alright, go slow.” He doesn't have the resolve to stop them this time. 

"Gods, Sasuke. Shit." Naruto moans as he finally, slowly, lowers himself on the Uchihas cock. It burns even after the prep and through the slick, but Naruto doesn't think about stopping. He throws his head back and enjoys the stretch and sting. His descent is slow, and careful, and they're both gritting their teeth and sweating by the time Naruto fully sheaths his lover's cock inside his body.

"Naruto. Urgh, fuck." Sasuke groans and tries to hold his hips still as the blond adjusts.

Naruto doesn't take long to acclimate himself to being split open. He wants to know what it feels like to be _fucked_. He tilts his face down, smiling breathlessly at the other man. "You ready, Sas?" 

"Holy shit, Naruto, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Sasuke is barely holding onto his sanity. Naruto's body is a soft, hot, tight sleeve over his cock and it makes his eyes cross. He grips Naruto's hip and on a more serious note adds, "don't hurt yourself for me." 

Naruto's devil-may-care grin softens to one of deep understanding. They've had enough pain already, and tonight was about love and pleasure. "I won't, I promise." He leans forward to press their lips together, and while they're kissing he lifts himself up and impales himself on the Uchiha. They both moan and Naruto starts a slow rhythm, still getting comfortable with feeling another man inside him. 

Sasuke starts rolling his hips into the others body, encouraging deeper strokes that have Naruto mewling into every kiss. "Fuck, yes, Naruto," he gasps and looks up at the other with amazement. 

The blond picks up the pace and uses the chest of the man below him for balance. "You-feel-so-good," he cries out breathlessly as he bounces on the other's dick. 

"Gods Naruto." Sasuke encourages from below by throwing his hips up. "Faster, come on, don't stop." 

Naruto can see sweat dripping down the Uchiha's brow and he thinks Sasuke must be holding back. He knows what Sasuke looks like when he's off leash, and this isn't it. "Yeah? You wanna fuck me Sas? Is me riding you not enough?" Naruto taunts and rolls his hips slower while tightening his anal muscles over the hard length inside him 

Naruto expected the growl of frustration, but he wasn't expecting Sasuke to lunge forward and flip them over. Before Naruto could choke out a yelp of surprise Sasuke flipped them over and got between his legs.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke grunts through clenched teeth and pulls at Naruto's hair, exposing his neck, then bites onto the flesh while pushing into his body again. Naruto is open and wet from taking him the first time, and the joining of their bodies is slick and easy. Sasuke groans happily when their hips meet, and starts fucking his soulmate immediately. 

Naruto cries out at the bite and the feeling of Sasuke pounding into him. It's harder than before, and the angle takes his breath away. He can't even swing his hips up to match Sasuke's brutal pace, but it doesn't matter. It feels so good, and Naruto takes it. 

From this angle Sasuke is hitting Naruto's prostate dead on with each thrust and Naruto whines with each collision. When his vision finally clears Naruto looks up and sees his lover's face hovering above him. Sasuke's pale complexion is reddening and he looks down and meets the azure gaze.

"Ah, Sa- Sasuke, yes." Naruto moans and grabs onto the last Uchiha's shoulders and wraps his legs around the others waist. He can hear the constant _fwap, fwap, fwap_ of their hips meeting and feels the lube dribbling down his crack but he can't bring himself to care.

Sasuke pulls back and grabs Naruto's leg, hoisting it over his shoulder. He has the blond spread open and he watches his own dick slide in and out of Naruto's tight hole. "Fuck yes, Naruto." He growls before driving his hips aggressively into his lover. 

A stream of moans are tumbling from Naruto's mouth as Sasuke hammers into him again and again. His own cock is rock hard and bouncing against his stomach with each clap of their bodies. Maybe later he'll be embarrassed, but right now he just wants _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_. "Gods, Sasuke, feels so good. I'm-I'm gonna—" 

Sasuke smirked but his face is slack with pleasure. "You're gonna come for me? Huh, Naru baby? Are you close?" 

Naruto's back bows and he curses."Fuck, yes, please don't stop." His hands are scratching uselessly on the ground, seeking something to hang on to as Sasuke flips his world upside down. 

"Touch yourself," Sasuke orders breathlessly and moans when Naruto listens immediately. "Yeah, show me how much you like it, c'mon." Sasuke picks up his pace, chasing his own release and fucking Naruto stupid at the same time. 

Naruto takes himself in hand and strokes his swollen cock with quick, tight movements of his hand. The slick, fleshy noise of Naruto's wet palm cupping over his dick adds to the fithly sound of fucking and Sasuke's labored breathes and Naruto's high, helpless moans. “ _Ah-ah-ah-ah!_ Fuck, _Sasuke!_ ” Naruto tightens his legs around the others waist and rolls his hips.

Sasuke growls into Naruto’s sweaty throat, “so fucking tight. God, I’m close.” 

Naruto starts to shake and throws one of his arms around Sasuke’s shoulders. He clings to his lover and his eyes roll back in his head. He’s coming, and it shoots through his entire body from his toes to the tips of his ears. “ _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ ”

Sasuke moans and jerks his hips, pumping through the tight, clenching channel between Naruto’s legs. He tilts his face down, still pressed against the others throat, and catches sight of Naruto’s cock drooling come all over his hand and stomach. That does it for him. Sasuke snarls and shoves himself in as deep as possible before spilling inside Naruto. 

In the aftermath they don’t immediately separate. Naruto is limp against the ground, eyes shut and shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He looks enraptured and spent. Sasuke doesn’t fare much better. He’s draped across the blond, panting into his sweaty chest and dreading the moment he has to withdraw from that delicious, tight body. 

After a long moment both of Naruto’s arms slide back on the ground beside him and he groans. “Wow, why didn’t we do that _a long time ago?_ ” 

Sasuke laughs tiredly into the blond's collar. 

“No, seriously,” Naruto argues. “We should do it again! We should do it all the time!”

Sasuke props himself up with his remaining arm and smiles down at his soulmate. That sounds nice, and there’s a part of himself that wishes it could be so, but he can’t be that person right now. “Dobe,” he says gently. “I’m still leaving. I have to.” 

“Yeah,” Naruto sighs sadly. “I know. I’m just… I’m going to miss you. Now I also know what exactly I’m going to be missing.” He grins playfully, but it hardly takes the sting out of his words. He’s already heartbroken. 

Sasuke quietly studies Naruto’s face from above. He remembers so clearly what Naruto looks like when he’s grieving, and lonely. He doesn’t want to be the cause of that again. “I don’t want you to be lonely while I’m away.” 

“Ah, well, I’ve got friends. I’ll just bug Sakura-chan a whole bunch.” He dismisses Sasuke’s concern easily and slides his leg up the Uchiha’s side. 

Sasuke’s eyebrows jump up at the mention of their teammate. “Sakura?” 

Naruto rolls his eyes, “yeah. Pink hair, been on our team since we were twelve, she kind of had a thing for you—”

“Shut up, usuratonkachi.” The raven snapped and leaned up entirely, separating their bodies. “I know who she is, ass.” 

“Coulda fooled me...” Naruto muttered. 

“What if you slept with her?” Sasuke asks suddenly. 

“What?!” Naruto squawked and half-twisted away in alarm as if Sasuke was suddenly a venomous snake. “Wh-why would I do that?” 

Sasuke shrugs. “Because she’s your friend, and I don’t want you to be lonely while I’m gone. You’ve got alot of friends, I’m sure most of them would be more than happy to keep you company.” 

Naruto was looking at his childhood love like he grew a second head. “Are you crazy! Wouldn’t that be weird!?” 

Sasuke shrugs, “I’m not really the jealous type. If it makes you happy, I want you to do it.” 

The blond squints at Sasuke skeptically. “Really? You wouldn’t mind? What if I slept with Lee?!” 

The Uchiha blinks, unconcerned. 

“Kiba?” 

Nothing. 

“Hinata?” 

Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

“Kakashi?” 

The asshole makes a _not bad_ expression. 

“What about Sai?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” he snarls suddenly and Naruto laughs for a solid two minutes. 

“Ok, Sai’s off limits then,” the blond grinds his palm into his eye while still chuckling. He stops laughing and looks over at the other man, still pressing his hand to his eye. “I don’t know, Sasuke. I just… kind of want you. I’m not sure I could do that.” 

“Hn,” the Uchiha grunts. He’s still moody after being laughed at so unceremoniously. “Will you just consider it? You...deserve more than I can give you right now and there’s a village full of people who would be willing.” 

Naruto’s face twists in thought. “What about you? Will you sleep with other people...while you’re away?” 

Sasuke shrugs, “maybe. No matter what happens, I’m going to come back to you, though.” 

Naruto just stares at his soulmate. That was more of a promise than he had ever received before. “Ok, I’ll think about it….but you’ve got to come back for my birthday.” 

“Naruto,” the Uchiha groans. 

“I’m serious, promise to visit me on my birthday or….or I’ll fuck Sai.” 

Sasuke looks unreasonably angry at that, and Naruto thinks: checkmate. “Fine,” he bites out and leans down, hovering over Naruto again. “I promise I’ll visit for your birthday, if you promise to consider….reaching out, if you get too lonely?” 

“Ok, deal.” Naruto arches up and kisses Sasuke. He doesn’t think it will come to that. Sure, his friends might be willing, and maybe that could be fun, but he tells himself he just needs Sasuke. He kisses his soulmate until they’re rolling on the ground and wrapped around each other again. The second time is easier. Naruto is open and wet from before, and they move together slower, savoring the feel of being together. They end up falling asleep together, side by side, but Naruto wakes alone.


	2. Sakura - First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, we are back again with another chapter!
> 
> This one isn't for any specific kinks but more about Naruto accepting Sasuke leaving.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome in the comments, on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> \- CopperDaily

Naruto is finishing some solo training one day when Sakura calls for him.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei is asking for you!" She hollers from across the field and Naruto nods and wipes his sweaty brow on his collar before running over to her.

"Do I have a new mission?" The blonde asks excitedly as he slows beside his teammate.

"No, he said you have some sort of form to fill out that was filed incorrectly on your last mission." Sakura says with a smile, enjoying his suffering.

"Whaaaa? I don't want to go back for some paperwork, why can't he fix it??" Naruto whined as he kicked dirt along the path and lifted his arms behind his head.

"Come on, no whining just get it handled." Sakura said and waved her hand nonchalantly.

Naruto groaned but followed the kunoichi, and after he finished refilling his paperwork found her still waiting for him.

"Want to get some ramen, Naruto?" She offered lightly, but Naruto knew something was up for her to be waiting and to even ask him out for ramen.

"Sure, Sakura! But you're paying!" He replied back, trying to keep the tone light.

"Of course, as usual." The pinkette replied and led the way to their usual eatery.

Naruto noticed along the way that she seemed tense and to be internally debating something as they quietly walked together. When they arrived Naruto made no comment about their silent trip and ordered quickly as per usual and looked to his friend again.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" The blonde asked and broke his teammates' train of thought enough for her to order as well and then look to him.

"I have a confession to make. I… Sasuke…" Sakura started twice but Naruto's heart leapt hearing his lovers’ name again.

"Did he tell you something before he left?" Naruto asked, trying to act casual but his heart was pounding with anxiety.

Sakura winced, “actually he wrote a letter recently.” She looked down at the counter, again debating how to broach the topic. That's when Naruto noticed it, she was blushing.

"What? No, did he tell you something embarrassing about me? It isn't true!" Naruto defended, which only earned him a chuckle from his friend.

"No, nothing like that. He was worried that you wouldn't… take up his offer." Sakura finished quietly and looked around for any listening ears.

"Offer?" Naruto replied loudly, unaware he should be quiet as well.

"Shh, yes, his… offer. For you to… be with, well, whoever you wanted… while he was gone." Sakura finished quietly again, this time looking down at the counter, her blush now definitely present.

"Oh." Naruto said and felt his face heat up but his body sagged, he was both embarrassed and disappointed by her response.

"Yeah, he said that. But I couldn't-" Naruto stopped suddenly and let out a sigh, "I can't. If it's not… if it's not him."

"I understand." Sakura replied, looking a little down herself.

They sat there in silence, both brooding until their food arrived, then they ate quietly.

"He wants you to be happy. He wants you to enjoy yourself. And I mean- even now, we're not... We're moping over him." Sakura said, brushing her hair behind her ear and looking to the blonde again.

"I am happy! I just-"

"You would be happier if you connected with others the way you did with him. And he knows and is willing to let you, Naruto." Sakura countered quickly.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in response then quickly went back to his food, slurping his noodles loudly, trying to ignore his friends words.

"Naruto, I- I came to you for a reason." Sakura started again and Naruto reluctantly listened. "Listen, Sasuke told me to give you a month. And if you hadn't… 'connected' with anyone to reach out."

"Okay, well you reached out. Goal accomplished. I just don't think I'll be able to do something like that." Naruto pouted again, not even looking at the pinkette.

"Naruto…" Sakura replied, sounding sad. But the blonde was having none of it.

"Look, Sakura I'm okay alright? I'll get on fine without him, like I have been-"

"Naruto, he and I want you to sleep with me." Sakura blurted out suddenly, and when the blonde finally looked at her she was cherry red.

"He… and I?" Naruto repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"Yes. He and I. We think having you go to someone you trust first would be best." Sakura continued, her voice trying to sound stable but still sounding nervous. 

"Sakura I-"

"Naruto, don't try to fight me. Just… listen. We both were left by him, we understand each other and even though I wasn't with him in the same way you were, I need this too. So… Will you?" Sakura asked and looked Naruto square in the eye, not backing down.

"Sakura…" Naruto started and felt himself blushing now from her proposal. He looked away, looking down at his food, debating. If he went through with this he'd change their relationship forever. But she wanted it too, which surprised the blonde. And Sasuke had asked her to come to him, which she had.

But they weren't doing this for Sasuke, they were doing it to move forward, accepting his temporary absence.

"Yes." Naruto finally said after a long moment.

"Yes?" Sakura asked hesitantly, trying to meet the blondes eyes.

Naruto looked up then, facing the kunoichi, "Yeah, let's do it." He replied with a smile breaking out in his face. He would do as Sasuke requested and live his life, enjoying his friends and freedom while his lover was away.

"Oh, okay!" Sakura replied and smiled back to the blonde, but then Naruto slurped up the last of his broth and got up quickly, looking expectantly at the pinkette.

"Oh! Now?" She asked, surprised in his sudden change.

"Yeah! No time better than the present!" Naruto said with a lopsided smile and threw his hands behind his head, feeling confident.

"Ah, uh, okay." Sakura replied, quickly paying their tab and following the retreating man's form.

They arrived at Naruto's apartment quickly and the blonde blushed before opening the door.

"Hold on, let me clean up a bit." He said quickly and pushed himself inside, closing the door quickly behind him.

The pinkette didn't wait long though before her teammate returned, opening the door, his hand behind his head looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." Naruto explained as he moved out of the doorway, making room for his friend.

"I wasn't expecting much. Thank you though." Sakura said with a shy smile and entered the home, toeing off her shoes as she entered.

The two entered the room and looked around and then at each other awkwardly.

"So…" Naruto began. "You and Sasuke agreed on this? I would expect him but not… you."

"Well, I offered when he explained, I know you would want to go to someone you trust. And it's not like I dislike your… form." Sakura finished looking away as a light blush covered her cheeks again.

"My form…? Oh you mean my body? Sakuraaaa. You like my body?" Naruto replied in a cocky tone and flexed his arms in show. 

"Naruto, don't make me change my mind!" Sakura threatened, her blush somehow getting darker though.

"Ah, sorry Sakura. I just don't know how to… start." Naruto replied, again rubbing the back of his head, looking sheepish.

"A kiss." Sakura said and Naruto looked up at her friend. "Start with a kiss."

Naruto swallowed thickly but moved closer to the pinkette, stopping after two steps, expecting her to move away, but she didn't.

She was serious.

"A kiss…" Naruto repeated in a daze as his eyes focused on her soft pink lips. She wets her bottom lip with her tongue and Naruto feels his entire body heat up. There was a time not too long ago that he dreamed about those soft, girlish lips. Recently his fantasies had changed, the person he desired most has changed, but it’s not hard for him to remember why he had fallen for her. "Sakura." Naruto said but both of them knew it was an unspoken request.

She nodded and looked into his eyes before closing her own and moving her hands to grab at the fabric over his chest. Naruto looked at her peaceful face and swallowed again before closing the distance between them. Their lips met softly and hesitantly at first but after a moment they met again and with more pressure.

They continued to kiss carefully, for a minute before the pinkette pulled the other ninja closer and licked his lips at the seam, requesting entrance.

Naruto moaned and opened his mouth, his hands finding comfort on her hips as their kisses deepened. He felt her exploring his mouth and let himself be passive for a moment before she pulled back, bringing his bottom lip with her in between her teeth.

"You going to let me do all the work, Naruto?" She taunted and moved her hands up threading her arms above his shoulders and her fingers into his hair.

Naruto made a noise back that sounded almost like a growl as he brought their lips together again, this time taking the lead and exploring her mouth and groping at her body.

"Ah, Naruto." Sakura gasped into their kiss when he reached around and grabbed a handful of her ass. Kneading the flesh there and taking his time before grabbing and pulling her cheeks apart lightly.

"N-Naruto." Sakura said and grabbed onto his hair pulling them into a deeper kiss.

Naruto then reached further down, pulled up her skirt and rubbed lightly on the now swelling flesh of her lips that were becoming moist.

Sakura felt her knees trying to give in and held on to Naruto, making him support some of her weight.

"Let's go to the bed, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered in the pinkettes ear softly before letting go of the woman and beginning to take off his jacket.

"A-ah, okay." Sakura replied and followed the blonde, taking off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in just her underwear. When she looked back her eyes widened in surprise as she was met with a naked Naruto. Who was impressively half hard and hung.

"Ah, sorry, you got me excited." Naruto said, running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay. I just- Let's do this." Sakura said and nodded to herself before pulling off the last of her clothing.

The pair eyed each other up and Sakura saw Naruto's dick enlarge as he looked at her naked body. Sakura smirked and moved to the bed, laying down on her back and spreading her legs slowly to reveal her swollen womanhood.

"Sakura, you're- you're beautiful." Naruto said with a blush, and moved closer to his teammate. 

"Show me Naruto." Sakura encouraged and grabbed at her own breasts, pebbling her nipples between her fingers.

Naruto growled softly and took the last step to the bed. He fell to his knees and crawled up the bed with a predatory darkness in his otherwise bright eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a woman, Sakura.” He removed the pinkettes nimble fingers and hovered over the hardened nub, breathing over it before bringing it between his teeth and tongue.

The medical-nin moaned as Naruto began fondling her other breast in his big hand, playing with her tit and nipples. She spreads her legs, and feels her teammate slot between them like it’s his god-given right. "Ah, Naruto, yes!" Sakura sighed and dug her nails into the blond's scalp. 

Naruto grabbed her hips and kissed down her body. “You taste so good, Sakura. Want to taste you everywhere,” he groans and gets his head between her pretty legs.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out in shock as the blonde immediately latched onto her clit. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked and the pinkette screamed. "Naruto!! Ah! Yes!" She groaned and bucked her hips into his face, his tongue now flicking against the slick nub as the blonde moved his face to the side and shoved two fingers into his teammate.

Naruto groaned as he felt how wet she was and pumped his fingers in and out, building a rhythm that matched his tongue flicking on her clit. He can feel her thighs shake, and her stomach is quivering. Knowing that she got this wet, this soft and welcoming for him makes Naruto’s head spin. He growls against the delicate flesh and can’t want to sink his dick inside her. 

Sakura arches her back and bucks her hips wildly as Naruto abuses her clit. The stretch of his fingers are so good, and when he adds a third finger adding a third finger she can feel the delicious catch on the ring of muscles at her entrance. She gasps out, knowing she won’t last much longer. “Oh, Naruto, don’t stop,” she feels herself tighten around the fingers and her body begins to spasm. “Yes, yes, yes,” she shouts and the best orgasm she’s had in a long time shakes her vision. 

Naruto sucks her through it until she has to push him away. "A-ah, too much." She panted as she let her legs collapse where his head was. But his fingers remained inside her.

The blond separates his wet, used mouth and grins against the girl's thigh. He can hear her catching her breath as he lays patient kisses on the inside of her thighs. When it sounds like she’s recovered enough, Naruto slowly pumps in and out again. “You're so tight and hot,” he bites her thigh lightly and Sakura shivers. 

The medical-nin groans and pulled his hand out of her. She brings the digits up to her lips, then enclosed her lips around his drenched fingers and sucked them. "Fuck me, Naruto." She said as she removed the fingers from her mouth and kitten licked each digit.

"God, Sakura yes," Naruto said as he lifted her legs on his shoulders and positioned himself to her swollen entrance. When he pushed in both of them groaned in pleasure. The sensitive mouth of her pussy squeezed him perfectly and his enlarged cock stretched her just right. "Fuck, Sakura. You're perfect." Naruto groaned as his hips stuttered in further, but he held back to give her a moment to adjust.

"Regretting saying yes to me now?" Sakura teased and tightened her muscles around him.

Naruto groaned and pushed in further, feeling himself bottom out in her and pressing up against her cervix. She hissed in pleasure and Naruto grins. "Are you?" He replied and bucked his hips forward, hitting her cervix again with more force.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sakura whined and grabbed onto the blonde, trying to draw him in deeper.

Naruto pushed into her and set a slow rhythm, intent on not hurting his friend even as she made his eyes cross. He groaned and held onto her thin thighs that were against his chest as he pushed into her again and again. 

"Faster Naruto.." Sakura breathed out softly as she began to play with her breasts again. 

Naruto smirked and leaned over her, folding her in half. She was pinned under him, flushed pink and wide-eyed with pleasure, and yet her expression was still one of bold confidence. He remembers this is the same girl that could punch a crater into a mountain and realizes he doesn’t need to hold back. He swoops in and kisses her roughly then pulls back. "You'll cum on my dick alone, _Sakura-chan_." He growled lowly to her and pumped into her again, snapping his hips with more force.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking the new pace in stride just like he knew she would. "Make me,” she goads and throws her own hips up as much as she can. 

Naruto groaned and roughly rolled into her again. She cried out in delight and Naruto lifted himself up, getting his legs under him, and fucked into her with more force. "Yeaaaah. Sakura. Let me cum all over your pretty little cunt." Naruto groaned as he felt his balls starting to tighten and Sakura squeezed around him sporadically.

"Oh God, yes Naruto. Mark me." Sakura moaned and felt herself tensing again as the stimulation to her cervix set her on edge. She digs her nails into his shoulders as she feels her orgasm dance up her legs and shock her core. Sakura cums clinging to Naruto’s cock, with her head thrown back and hair splayed all over the sheets. 

“Fuck you look so good like that,” he panted and pounded into her. His own vision is shaking, and he can feel that hot, tight feeling reach its point as he fucks into Sakura three more times before pulling out and stroking himself. He pants open-mouthed as he watches his load spray out and ruin Sakura’s pretty, pale stomach and tits. 

Sakura moans weakly as she feels it hit her and she spreads her legs, shamelessly laid out under her teammate after he fucked her into the mattress. “Holy shit,” she curses breathlessly. 

Naruto runs his hands over his own mess, rubbing it into Sakura’s perfect skin. “Sorry, you don’t mind do you?” He asks with a sheepish grin, already recovering from their romp and thinking about the consequences of cuming all over his teammate 

Sakura swats the air god-naturedly. “It’s not like you were wearing a condom, so it was this or a _really_ awkward reunion with Sasuke when he returned.” 

Surprisingly, the mention of Sasuke doesn’t make his heart hurt quite like Naruto thought it would. Sure, the familiar sting is still there. He misses his soulmate, but the mere mention of his name doesn’t make Naruto feel like mourning the man. He feels fond, and hopeful. Maybe Sasuke and Sakura were on to something, after all. They were always the smarter members of Team Seven. 

Naruto smiles dumbly and rolls onto the bed, pulling Sakura on top of him and cuddling with her affectionately. “Thanks, Sakura. You were right, this was...this was great!” 

She snorts into her teammates chest, but doesn’t deny it. Naruto might be a goober, but he grew up fine and is a beast in bed--who knew? She lightly strokes his chest, fingering over his nipples a few times. “I’m always down if you want to do this again,” she offers casually. 

“Yeah?” Naruto asks excitedly and looks down at the medical-nin who is still fingering his nipples.

“Oh yea,” she agrees mischievously. “Maybe next time we can spice it up a little, too.”

Naruto feels his stomach do an excited swoop. “What do you mean?” 

Sakura looks equal parts sexy and terrifying when she leans forward and licks Naruto’s nipple, with her eyes still locked on his. “Maybe by the time Sasuke comes back you’ll have learned some new tricks, or tried some different things?”  
He’s gone a bit breathless and thinks about warning the girl it's really not a good idea to tease a jinchuriki like this. His refractory period is no joke and if she keeps messing around she’s going to get fucked again. “New things? Like what?” 

The medical-nin smiles sweetly and flicks his hardened nipple. “You ever think about getting a piercing?” 

“A what,” he croaks and his eyes boggle. 

Sakura cackles. “I think you’d be really hot with some bars here,” she said and pinched his nipple. “Or maybe down here,” she carefully slid her knee between Naruto’s legs. 

The blond growled and tossed them both around, pinning Sakura to the bed again. He was fully hard again, and reeling at the realization that getting his junk pierced wasn’t that much of a turn off. “You want to shove a needle through my dick?” He pumped his hips, slide his erection against her swollen pussy without actually pushing inside her. 

Sakura sighed happily and arched her hips toward Naruto’s cock. “Sure, and it would make a nice welcome home present for Sasuke. It’s basically a bow,” she laughed playfully. 

Naruto gave the girl a confused look, now not sure if she was just fucking with him or not. “I’ll think about it, in the meantime...do you have anywhere you need to be?” He cocked his eyebrow and ground against her again. 

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head, “not at all.” 

By the time Sakura left Naruto’s apartment the next morning she was limping, Naruto had been talked into getting his cock pierced sometime in the near future, and both teammates have a newfound appreciation for the other.


	3. Kiba - (Furry Kink/Impregnation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Here we have Naruto and Kiba! Enjoy enjoy and feel free to reach out to us on Twitter/Tumblr/In the comments!
> 
> \- CopperDaily

Naruto was trying to stay away from the village before anyone noticed the pheromones he was producing.

Kurama explained it as springtime and heat cycles with foxes or something but Naruto was just embarrassed by his libido suddenly being crazy heightened and his smell.

The blonde personally thought he stank but Naruto had to watch for even dogs and foxes as apparently they found the smell appealing too.

That finds the blonde where he is now, hiding in a tree, next to a waterfall hoping the water pushing all the air around would disguise his scent.

But when did Naruto Uzumaki ever get lucky?

"Hey Naruto! Buddy! What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice rang out some distance away. 

Oh no. The one person Naruto should avoid the most. "Uhh, hey Kiba!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the tree purposely moving closer to the water.

"Kakashi was looking for you, I guess you have- Akamaru?" The brunette man was stopped when he saw his dog going up and sniffing the blonde excessively. He sniffed the air and then found himself salivating and moving closer to the blonde as well.

"H- Hey guys. Look maybe now isn't a good- Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed as his friend grabbed his shoulders and held the other still.

Suddenly the brunette was shoving his face into the crook of the blondes neck and inhaling deeply. And without thinking his hips thrust forward into the other's leg. "Whoa. Sorry. But, uh, Naruto? Why do you smell like…?" Kiba asked leaving the question open.

"Kurama. Kyuubi. Its uh- its spring." Naurto said still trying to get both dogs off him.

Akamaru growled lightly but backed away when his owner snapped his teeth at the canine.

"Kiba what are-" the man held captive asked as the other began to thrust his hips on the others leg, setting a rhythm.

"Man, Naruto you smell so good. It'd be even better if you were…" Kiba trailed off to inhale the blondes scent again.

_He wants to fuck you kit. Why not? It'd help get you through the week, maybe even cancel it out._

"What the hell, Kiba!" Naurto squawked indignantly, but privately he already felt himself becoming interested.

"Wha…. Oh shit." Kiba said and immediately jumped back away from the blonde.

_He's a canine too, he must also be affected by spring mating cycles._

"Do you… uh, also get worked up in spring?" Naruto asked shyly.

The brunette nodded quickly. Actually, this was his first spring as a fully matured adult. It had been distracting, so far. Not only is the dog-nin horny 24/7, but his thoughts are preoccupied with _breeding._ He's fantasized about knocking up every single one of his female friends. The only reason he's not trying to mount Naruto right now is because the blond is male. Still, with how he smells, Kiba is close to saying _fuckit._ "Yeah, you know...it's mating season," he explained slowly. 

Meanwhile, Kurama is doing his best to convince his jinjuchuri to go for it. _It will help, and the stud wants it. Trust me, kit. Make the ram sign._

Naruto was hesitant but followed the fox's orders weaving the hand sign. Suddenly, his body was engulfed in smoke and he recognized his sexy jutsu effect on his body. Dirty fox. 

"Na--" Kiba began and motioned to his head while looking at the blonde.

Naruto reached up and felt ears atop his head and a tail flick behind him. If his face wasn't already red, it would be now. "It was the fox's idea…" Naruto shyly replied.

_And I won't take it away until you get laid._

Naruto gulped at that and pulled his now loose jacket on tighter, trying to hide his newly transformed body. "Anyways I'm sorry Kiba. Haha. Kurama is… an asshole. I'll see you later." Naruto said and turned to leave, then found his steps halted against his will.

_Now is not the time to be acting shy._

Naruto felt himself unzip his jacket.

_Now I have control over your body until I'm satisfied._

"N-Naruto?" Kiba asked from behind the blonde as Naruto started peeling off his orange jacket. It wasn't as obvious with the jacket on, but Naruto's shape has changed with the female transformation. Instead of muscular and thick, he's slender with wide hips and a slight waist. The mesh top clings to him, hugging his new figure and leaving very little to the imagination. 

"K-Kiba.. Uhh.. The fox took over my body. Help!" Naruto cried as his own hands pulled his pants down. "Oh god. Kurama stop!" Naruto yelled aloud but just heard a deep chuckle from within. 

"Holy shit." Kiba's jaw drops as he watches Naruto's curvy, naked, female body bend over before him. His nose immediately flares, audibly sniffing the air. Naruto smells like a bitch in heat. His peachy ass is tipped up and his fox tail sways invitingly. The sight and smell strikes every one of Kiba's instincts to fuck and breed and pump a fertile female full of his pups. 

Naruto knows his new female form was giving off much stronger pheromones; even he could smell it. "I'm sorry I know this is weir--Wha! _Kiba,_ what are you doing?" Naruto asked as he felt calloused fingers pulling apart his cheeks, revealing his dripping, swollen cunt.

"Hmmn, Naruto, you smell," _sniff_ "amazing." Kiba said as he moved to his knees and buried his face in Naruto's pussy. 

Naruto let out a surprised yelp and gripped his own knees when the dog nin licked along his swollen lips. His heat intensified and his tail slashed at the air happily. This is what the fox wanted, and if he was being honest, what he wanted as well. "A-ah! Kiba!" Naruto moaned and arched his back, grinding on his friend's tongue. 

The brunette licked harder against the slit provided, pushing his tongue deeper and spreading the plump lips. The smell was engulfing the canine nose on Kiba and the taste was delectable. He kept lapping at Naruto, and was rewarded with more of the potent sticky liquid.

The blonde moaned and felt his body gush, getting so wet for Kiba's sharp nails digging into his ass cheeks and spreading him apart. "K-Kiba please, oh God," Naruto moaned out. 

Kiba growled and rewarded the blond with two index fingers grabbing at his entrance and stretching it open. He shoved his tongue into Naruto's quivering pussy and groaned. 

Naruto practically screamed with ecstasy. He normally wasn't so responsive in his female body but with his heat and Kiba eating him out in excess he felt close to the edge already. "Ki- Kiba Imma- I'm gonna cum!" Naurto tried to warn and pull away but found his body pushing back, that damn fox.

"God, you taste so fertile." Kiba moaned in between laps. Naruto's natural slick was pouring out, dripping between his thighs and smeared across Kiba's face. 

And suddenly Naruto was cumming, the thought of how much his body was responding to Kiba, and how his heat was taking over his body became too much."Fuck, _Kiba_ \--ah, ah, ah!" His voice was breathy and unfamiliar as he screamed out and came on the other's face. The elder ninja suckled and licked at the convulsing pussy all the way through the orgasm, prolonging it and making the blond shiver.

Naruto thought for a moment that he blacked out from the pleasure and might have collapsed if Kiba's hands weren't holding his hips from behind. When he came down from his high, Naruto tried to gingerly pull away. He's oversensitive and so tender, but the canine lover seemed to not want to let go.

"Ugh, Kiba please. It's too much." Naurto begged weakly, and finally the brunette pulled away.

"Sorry." Kiba said quietly and stood behind the blonde. He watched Naruto straighten up and turn around. He's still wearing the mesh, but nothing else. The sight makes the dog nin want to tackle Naruto. The blonde's tits are tight and firm, cupped nicely against the fishnets, and he has a soft but lean tummy and wide hips. 

Child bearing hips. 

Kiba whines, feeling overwhelmed by his instincts and the influence of spring again. Even as Naruto reaches up and touches the soft triangular fox ears and groans, Kiba is thinking about getting his dick wet. 

Meanwhile Naurto is frustrated, guess oral didn't count for getting laid and Kurama wasn't done with them yet. "Its ok. I just- I'm sensitive right now. With spring and--holy shit! That's a huge bulge!" Naruto exclaimed as he caught an eyeful of his friends hardon. Apparently Kiba enjoyed himself, too. 

In the distance Akamaru yipped for attention and even he's sporting a boner. Naruto blanche's at the sight. He'd rather die than fuck a dog.

 _You basically are,_ Kurama snickered like an unhelpful bastard.

 _'Man, fuck off you got me here,'_ Naurto thought and looked back at his friend, and his friends bulge.

"God. Is that all real? Like please tell me you are packing." Naruto asked and worried about the integrity of his jutsu pussy.

"Nah, all natural. Why? Think you can't handle it?" Kiba teased while he grabbed his package and chuckled.

"You think after all the shit I've been through I can't take a big dick? You gotta be kidding." Naruto responded in a cocky tone, even though he was just wondering the same thing.

Kiba is still gripping himself through his clothes and eyeing the female version of one of his best friends. Naruto is standing with his arms crossed under his perky breasts and his hips cocked. His fox ears are flicking playfully on his head and his tail sways lazily behind him. He's the perfect picture of a sexy vixen. "Wanna see if you can take mine?" 

The blonde doesn't answer right away, but he's so over resisting it. He pulls the mesh undershirt up and over his head and tosses it away. Now, standing totally bare, he let's Kiba get an eye full. He walks up to the other ninja and turns around, pressing his backside into Kiba's front. "Yeah, Kiba, give it to me." He slides down, going to all fours and sticks his ass in the air. “Figured you’d want doggie, seems fitting.” Naruto joked and was surprised to hear Kiba snap his teeth in response.

“God you look so good all spread out for me like this. My bitch in heat.” Kiba moaned to himself as he quickly tore off his clothes. 

Suddenly, Naruto is glad for more than one reason that he hid in the middle of the forest near a waterfall. This was going to be loud.

“Claim me.” Naruto said looking over his shoulder and tilting his ass up again for the brunette, inviting him into his barely stretched pussy. But for some reason Naruto wanted to feel the stretch raw, he wanted to feel every inch as it wrecked him.

Kiba growled and jumped onto the blonde, and Naruto felt the tip at his entrance he realized that is _exactly_ what would happen. Kiba's fat dick was going to wreck his pussy. Maybe he should stretch out first.

“Ah- Kiba may- _Ah!_ ” Naruto started but felt the large, swollen head push inside, trying to break past the tight ring of muscle holding him back. “Fuck, Kiba! Oh God, yes!” Naruto cried out once the head pushed in with a lewd squelching sound. He was wetter than he realized, and the stretch was easier with the excess natural lubricant easing the way.

“F-fuck Naruto. God you’re so tight.” Kiba said and his hips stuttered forward, pushing in deeper and going faster than his slow pace he had set, while pushing in. “God I wanna fill your tight little pussy with my pups, make you full of me.” Kiba said and snapped his teeth again, looking down at the tan expanse of back before him. He ran his hands over the blonde's hips and up his back and under his stomach. 

Naruto's fingers are digging into the dirt and his fox ears are flat against his head. It's so intense, and he can feel Kiba's rough hands paw at his breasts and belly. He feels like an animal, getting fucked in the middle of this field and panting for it. 

“I'll make sure everyone in town knows who knocked you up. What would your precious Uchiha have to say when you are carrying my litter and not his? Hmm?” Kiba taunted and pushed in all the way, finding he was barely able to get to his balls before bottoming out in Naruto.

Naruto cried out and tried to twist his hips away when Kiba's bulbous head slammed into his cervix. “Fuck! Kiba! Ah!” He uselessly moaned out as he was rammed into over and over. Kiba’s dirty words made him light headed and dizzy with his heat.

“Yeah, you fucking bitch, take my big ass cock. Let me stretch your pussy so wide my pups will come sliding out of you. Fuck, Naruto you take me so good. You'd get pregnant just from a drop, I can smell it. So fucking fertile, just waiting to get bred like a slut. I'll make sure you're sloshing with my cum.” Kiba continued and grabbed at the blondes waist, pulling him back with each snap of his hips.

Naruto felt helpless and so turned on. His pussy is leaking so much slick, it should be embarrassing but instead it was just turning them both on and he knew it. Kiba was right, after this he would be left gaping, probably feeling the stretch when his pussy went away.

 _Kit, he can get you pregnant, be careful._ Kurama warned and Naruto found himself moaning at this knowledge. Somehow, knowing that Kiba’s threats could be true made the blonde even dizzier with passion and had him clenching around the dog nin.

“Yeah, you like my dirty talk, bitch? Want me to fill you up? Yeah?” Kiba started slowing down but pounding in harder. He watched Naruto's peachy ass jiggle and shake each time he roughly brought them together. “Let. Me. Own. Your. Pussy.”

“Fuck! Kiba! Yes! Fill me up! Ugh! I want your litter!” Naruto cried out in response to each hard thrust.

“Yeah bitch? Here, take my fucking potent seed!” Kiba shouted and then grunted long and loud as his cock throbbed and shot load after load directly onto Naruto’s cervix. “Fucking take my seed deep in you little bitch. Make sure to have a nice big litter.” Kiba said as he leaned down and grabbed Naruto’s waist, his hips still twitching with his orgasm.

Naruto felt himself drooling as he was overcome by his own orgasm, Kiba cumming in him sending him over the edge. This time he was sure he blacked out for a moment, as he felt Kiba supporting him when he came to.

“That good huh little bitch? Better stay awake to feel every drop get in you. It’s only going to take one time before you are round with my pups.” Kiba whispered the blondes ear before twitching again, his cock flexing up and rubbing against Naruto's spent cervix.

“K- Kiba…” Naruto started and had to clear his throat to stop his voice from being so hoarse from crying out. “P- Ugh… Pull out. Kurama said I can get pregnant.” Naruto moaned as he came down from his orgasm. But he yelped when Kiba suddenly ripped from his body and it felt like he tore from the quick removal.

“Oh fuck! Naruto! I was just- fuck! I don’t even know why I wanted to knock you up! It must be the heat, I’m sorry! Change back, quick!” Kiba said and watched the blonde fall stomach down on the grass.

“Ah… It’s okay. We both didn’t know.” Naruto said and then released his jutsu, his body pushing out the cum onto the back of his balls and all over his asshole. Naruto laid there for a moment and caught his breath, still reeling.

“Are- Are you…?” Kiba started.

 _No._ Kurama clarified, and the blonde lazily shook his head. Wait, his head had no ears, he tried to flick his tail and found the muscles moved nothing around.

“No. We’re good.” Naruto said and moved to sit up before Kiba pushed him down again.

“Hold on, let me clean you off. I mean, there… Is a lot.” Kiba said and Naruto didn’t need to turn to know his friend was red faced as well.

Naruto nodded and laid there, he felt lax and like the heat was finally cooling down.

‘It’s gonna go away right?’ Naruto asked the fox.

 _Yeah, you never had a heat. I was just bored._ Kurama responded and then left their connection, but Naruto still heard the deep hearty laughter from the fox.

After Kiba wiped his ass and balls off gingerly, Naruto sighed and redressed, irritated that he was being toyed with all along.

“Apparently I was never in heat. Kurama just thought it’d be funny.” Naruto grumbled as he sat cross legged looking at his friend.

The dog nin looked away for a moment before smirking, “Tell him I thought it was hilarious and am always down for another prank on you.”

Naruto flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first time I wrote smut so I hope you guys enjoyed it! - CopperDaily


	4. Kurama - (Furry Kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING LATE.
> 
> This chapter is honestly one of our favorites for sure, came right out hella nasty and we both loved it.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> \- CopperDaily

Naruto was irritated, not mad but very irritated, that Kurama and Kiba had played him. He rushed home with cum still covering the back of his balls and asshole, drying uncomfortably on his skin/hair.

“When I get home, you are so going to pay.” Naruto muttered to himself, knowing Kurama would hear him.

A noncommittal ‘Hm’ echoed in his thoughts. Naruto shook his head, trying to dissipate the anger that was building.

Once he got home he rushed into the shower and quickly cleaned off. He moved to his bed and sat in his mediation pose with legs crossed, and hands together. He entered the mindscape and saw Kurama, laying about lazily with a bird perched on his back. He looked different; his build is more like a fox, less humanoid, his hands seem less like hands and more like paws, his size was that of a great dane and his tails were flicking lazily.

“Kurama! You tricked me! And messed with my body! I-” Naruto paused, the ire in his voice turning to confusion. “Do I have ears and a tail again?” He asked shrilly as he felt something swish behind him.

“I wanted to see what that dog-nin got to see. Not bad I must say.” Kurama said as Naruto reached up and gently rubbed at his sensitive ears.

“You are such a pervert!” Naruto exclaimed and huffed as he got closer to the fox.

“You want to see a pervert? Look in the mirror.” Kurama taunted and barely looked to the blonde, instead resting his head on his crossed paws and closing his eyes. He looked dignified and stately, which only annoyed the blond further. 

“I- You- Ugh!” Naruto exclaims and turns his back to the other.

“Calm down kit, your tail is swishing.” Kurama commented softly and Naruto huffed again. “Actually it’s kind of cute, keep being irritated. Suits me just fine.”

“Pervert.” Naruto mumbles again.

“What? I can’t help how cute you are.” Kurama purrs playfully and Naruto notices that the voice was much closer behind him now.

“I’m not cute.” Naruto pouted. 

“But you are. Your cute little tail is swishing when you get annoyed but your ears are still upright. If you were truly annoyed with me they would be down.” Kurama teased lightly.

Naruto frowned up at his browline, trying to flex any muscle in his head to flatten his ears but nothing happened. Behind him Kurama laughed and Naruto blushed. 

“Oh Kit, you are too cute.” The fox said and gently nudged his snout across his jinchuriki’s thigh. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Naruto squawks and twists around to look behind him, where the dog-sized fox demon is grinding his head against his thigh, and between his legs. He’s glad  
Kurama had scaled his size down to that of a great dane, otherwise Naruto would be pushed over from the gesture. “Don’t scent me. I’m mad at you.” Naruto grumbled and turned his head away from the fox.

“Mm.” Kurama hummed and rubbed his snout down the inside of the ninja’s leg. He inhaled loudly on his descent, enjoying the way his jinchuriki smells. When he reached the sliver of skin exposed on the blondes ankles he licked at the sensitive spot. 

Naruto jolts at the sensation. Kurama has never licked him before, and he didn’t expect the foxes tongue to be so coarse. “Stop! That tickles! Your tongue is so rough,” he giggled and tried to move away. 

Kurama grunted in protest and wrapped his paw around the blonde's leg, so he could lick at him more. “Stop struggling, Kit. I think you need a bath.”

The blond sputters, “Wha--I just had a bath! Stop! It feels weird!” Naruto says through chuckles as the demon holds onto his leg even more. The half-hearted struggle continues until Naruto falls back and Kurama chases him with his nose and mouth. 

The fox sniffs loudly and nuzzles under Naruto’s shirt, pulling up the fabric and exposing his belly. He licks at him again, groaning when the tight, tanned skin of his jinchuriki quivers. He inhales again and feels his mouth water. 

“Okay, I get it. I’m not mad anymore alright?” Naruto grumbles and tries to pull down his shirt. He expects another retort from the fox demon, but instead he hears heavy panting. “Are you okay Kurama?” He asks and tries to sit up before the fox uses a paw and pushes on his chest, keeping him down.

“Kit, you smell so good.” Kurama sighs and tears into the shirt separating him from more skin. It shreds easily when the fox shakes his head and then he goes down again, licking at Naruto's nipples with his rough, sandpaper tongue. 

“Ah! Kurama! Don’t I-” Naruto protests weakly but his words cut off as a new sensation hits him. A warm flush runs down his lower stomach and spreads out between his legs. It feels wet. “You gave me a vagina?!” Naruto says and pushes the fox off to open his pants and check what equipment he was working with. “But you left my dick... What are you planning?”

“What everyone in the village can fuck you but me?” Kurama taunts and noses at the blonde again.

“You- you want to fuck me?” Naruto squeaks out and snaps his legs together.

“Mhm.” Kurama hums in agreement and steps over the blond's body again, crowding him against the floor and nuzzling his groin. “Aren’t you curious, Kit?”

“Ah, Kurama, I- I-” He gasps and tries not to get hung up on the details. The truth is, he is curious. “Ugh, yeah, yeah ok.” Naruto admits, throwing his hand over his eyes and laying back, accepting his defeat. 

“So cute Kit.” Kurama chuckles again and Naruto is embarrassed that the teasing is making him harder. “I’ll fuck you so good your little fox ears will be flat on your blond head,” he promises confidently before licking at the human’s sensitive nipples. 

“Shit,” Naruto sighs and wriggles a hand between them to rub his dick through his clothes. 

Kurama must not like that, however, because he nips at the hand. "Take off your pants and underwear, but don't touch yourself. " Kurama commands and sniffs at the blondes armpit before panting again.

"Okay." Naruto takes off all his clothing, feeling slightly embarrassed under the gaze of the demon.

"Now your ears are down,” Kurama observes with a laugh. “Are you feeling shy, Kit?" The fox teases and noses between the blonds legs. “You don’t smell so shy,” he moans and his tongue rolls out. 

"Ah, I- No- I just-" Naruto stammers and covers his face with his hands again. “ _Kurama_ ,” he whines and spreads his legs.

"Hmm, so sweet." Kurama encourages and laps at his jinchuriki, licking from the blonds newly formed labia to the tip of his dick. The effect it has is immediate as the blond arches his back and shivers with pleasure.

"Ah, do that again. Your tongue, it's, ah, it's just right." Naruto moans and looks down at the demon, he sees now that Kurama has formed a dick himself. It looks canine; it's pink, smooth, and pointed and his is fur drawn back to reveal the large, appendage. "Ah, you're really going to fuck me, aren't you?" The Jinchuuriki asks as his face heats up. The canine penis shouldn't turn him on but it does. And now he thinks he'll never be able to look at Akamaru the same again.

"Yes, I am, Kit." Kurama says in his deep voice that is strangely getting the blond going as well. It doesn’t help that his pointed snout is buried between his legs. 

Naruto moans out loud as the demon licks at his slit again. This time he presses in further, his rough tongue making room in the folds. "Ah! Fuck! That feels so good, so fucking weird but so good." Naruto arches his back and grabs at the scruff on Kurama's neck, pushing him in deeper.

Kurama just grunts in response and pants and growls into the blondes genitals. Occasionally his hard, smooth teeth glide over Naruto’s sensitive pussy and the jinchuriki gasps and jolts. Kurama takes his time, thoroughly licking Naruto from asshole to pussy to cock until the blond is shaking. Finally he pulls back and orders, "flip over." His voice is deeper than ever. It definitely makes Naruto's cock hard. 

Naruto flips over and without being told goes on all fours. If he's fucking an animal he might as well assume the position, right? "Ah, fuck. Please, fuck me Kurama." Naruto begs and feels the fox begin to mount him. The demon's paws hook over his shoulders and his teeth gingerly grab onto the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto shudders and his tail moves to the side.

Kurama growls around his jinchuriki’s nape and regrips onto the blonde a couple of times, repositioning himself until his slick, red cock is lined up. He finally thrusts in, growling in satisfaction before tightening his hold on the body under him.

Naruto gasps and feels heat shoot up his face. Even though it's not the biggest he's taken it's still impressive and he whines at the unfamiliar stretch. Kurama is "Oh, yeah, fuck." Naruto mumbles to himself and throws his hips back, earning a warning growl from the demon above him. "Ah, sorry." Naruto says and understands that Kurama expects him to be obedient, and submissive. " _Kurama_ ," he whines in apology, just wanting to feel that silky cock move inside him again. 

When Naruto whines for him Kurama huffs with the human’s delicate neck between his jaws. _Perfect._ He begins to pump into the blond, feeding the pointed end of his cock into Naruto’s tight, wet pussy. 

Naruto moans when Kurama’s long, smooth shaft slides in just right, hitting his cervix. He can still feel the foxes teeth carefully holding his neck, feel his hot breath crashing onto his wet skin. Kurama’s paws are digging into his shoulders, hugging him back as he humps him like a dog. It’s hot, and Naruto’s neglected dick hangs between his own legs painfully. "Can I jack off?" He begs and whimpers, ears going flat on his head in his desperation. "It'll make me tighter." He reasons.

The demon only responds with a distracted growl, but Naruto decides to go for it. He hesitantly reached below himself and grabbed onto his dick, gasping at the sensitivity of it. He seemed in general more sensitive here, probably due to Kurama's wishes.

When Naruto fists himself he does tighten up, and Kurama suddenly feels much bigger. "Ah, ah, fuck." Naruto moans in time with the thrusts and hears Kurama panting on his neck. Drool slowly seeps from the fox's open mouth onto Naruto's shoulder and back. He likes it; he likes being held down and used, left wet around the neck like he's Kurama's favorite chew toy. 

Naruto arches his back and groans. He can hear the sound of their joining bodies, but it's muffled. There’s no slap of skin on skin, and it reminds him that he's fucking a demon, a fox demon. Instead of feeling smooth, sweaty skin behind him, Naruto can feel Kurama’s hairy stomach clapping against his back and coarse fur against his thighs. Naruto wishes he could see Kurama mount him like a bitch. 

"Fuck Kurama, harder." Naruto grunts and fucks into his tight fist in time with the demon's thrusts.

Kurama bites down harder, holding Naruto still while he pistons his hips wildly. He growls possessively and his rough tongue rolls over the bit of skin between his teeth. 

Suddenly, Naruto feels the cock inside him grow impossibly larger. "Ah, ah, are- are you knotting me?!" Naruto exclaims and Kurama growls as an impossibly large knot pops inside of him, throwing him over the edge.

Naruto lets out a long moan and feels like he cums buckets, and the dick inside of him cums buckets as well. The sensations leave him dazed, and without meaning to he collapses on his stomach, ass titled up as his sore pussy hugs the dog-like knot inside him. He’s not sure how long he stays like that, with Kurama braced above him and enjoying the tight sleeve around his dick, but Naruto comes back to awareness when Kurama begins dragging his tongue over his neck. The fox is thorough, and loving in his attentions. It leaves the back of Naruto’s neck up to his hair wet. He’s cleaning the punctures left from his teeth, nuzzling into his hair, and healing the wounds.

"Gods Kurama, that was… Incredible." Naruto pants into the floor.

"No, up, Kit. I'm not done with you." Kurama commands and slips out, his long red cock coming out wet with Naruto’s slick. 

"You‐? Oh, really?" Naruto says and pushes up onto his forearms again so the fox can line himself up. He expects the demon to go for his swollen pussy again, but instead Kurama aims a bit higher. "Ah, Kurama, don't- we haven't stretched that one- Kurama!" Naruto gasps as the fox spears his pointed cock into his asshole. The mindscape must be aiding in the stretch, because there's so little pain. It's an easy, tight glide that fills Naruto up without any discomfort. 

"So good, Kit." Kurama growls lowly before gripping onto the nape of his soggy neck again.

Naruto feels like his asshole is twice as tight as his vagina and Kurama's pointed dick hits his prostate dead on each time he thrusts in. "Ah! Oh! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto babbles as his ass is fucked deep and fast. He can feel the foxes balls slapping onto his dripping pussy and he has to grab onto the base of his cock, trying to last longer.

Kurama chuckles and lets go of his nape to tease him, "close, Kit? Trying to hold off?" He nips at one of Naruto’s fox ears, “I should have mounted you a long time ago since you like it so much.”

Naruto shivers. He had forgotten about his modified ears, and like everything else they’re sensitive. Kurama’s gentle jaws and hot breath over the thin, sensitive flaps on his head make him go cross eyed. “Nnh,” he moans uselessly and dips his head to the side submissively. 

Kurama picks up his pace, hugging Naruto closer with his paws as he humps into him. “Such a tight, sweet fuck, Kit. So good.” He pants louder as he chases his own orgasm. "You’re close, aren’t you? I can smell it," he groans against the blondes flattened ears and his tongue lolls out wolfishly. He feels Naruto's ass tighten and growls, “that’s it, Kit, cum!” He snaps onto the nape of Naruto's neck again and holds him prone while pumping his hips. 

The blond's eyes roll back as he feels the knot forming just outside his tender asshole, bumping wetly up against him again and again until Kurama shoves it in with a snarl. "Ah!" Naruto exclaims as the knot pushes into him and sets him over the edge. He feels like he still cums way too much and feels like the cock inside of him is a hose going off.

Just like the first round, Naruto falls onto the floor with his ass pitched up. The knot keeps them sealed together, and Naruto feels a bit like a slut with Kurama buried inside him and still panting like a proud stud. "Gods. Kurama,” he groans into the floor. “You really are a pervert, you know that?" Naruto says as the fox gently separates from him. 

Kurma sits back on his haunches, his wet cock still hanging between his legs. The fur at the base is slowly sliding up, wrapping around the sensitive organ now that their romp is over. He noticed Naruto staring and grins at his jinchuriki with an open mouth, looking smug and satisfied. "Don’t pretend you didn’t like it." He says before making his way to the lake in the mindscape to wash off.

"I'm leaving." Naruto calls out irritably. 

“Come back any time,” Kurama answers melodically and swishes his tails as if to say _see you later._

Naruto huffs, but then wakes in the real world. He looks down and groans. He needs another shower, because he definitely came a lot in the real world too.


	5. Neji - (Omorashi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another month another kink! Hope you guys like this one, it was fun to write!  
> -CopperDaily

Neji is walking through town when he sees the blonde with another younger shinobi, they are laughing and congratulating each other on their technique.

"And what technique would like be for?" Neji asks as he approaches the pair.

They both look to the Hyuga and smile, "It's a jutsu Naruto-niisan made. Do you wanna see?"

Neji looks at the younger shinobi and nods when suddenly pink flies by the Hyuga and hits both boys.

"If you two are at it with that jutsu again I'm going to- I'm going to- You don't want to know!" Sakura yells, "Naruto, you shouldn't be teaching Konohamaru your dumb techniques! And Konohamaru! Stop encouraging him!"

Naruto immediately smiles and rubs the back of his head in his usual embarrassed manner, "Ah, sorry Sakura. What's up?"

"Don't deflect Naruto, you're still in trouble. Konohamaru, you are being summoned for a mission. Can you get your team together?" Sakura asks still irritated.

The young shinobi smiles and promptly agrees and runs off. Sakura still yelling orders at his retreating form.

Neji looks to Naruto then with a raised eyebrow, his curiosity now piqued. What is the jutsu?

Naruto meets his gaze and lifts a finger to his lips, "I'll come over later Neji, to show you what you were asking about."

Sakura tunes back into them and looks at Naruto suspiciously. "Show Neji what?"

"Ah, Sakura so nosey! It's nothing big. Also, you assumed about our conversation! You hit us before even seeing what we were doing. How mean Sakura!" Naruto teases his teammate lightly.

"With you two there is always something you need to be hit for." Sakura reasons and turns to walk away, embarrassed at being called out.

"So mean." Naruto jokes and walks away as well, then motions for Neji to follow.

The brunette nods and follows the blonde through town until they arrive at Naruto's apartment.

"Man, Sakura really is violent though. To just assume! Ahh…" Naruto mumbles to himself as he unlocks the door and kicks off his shoes.

"Welcome in!" The younger ninja says and holds his arms out in a displaying manner, even though they both know there isn't much.

At least the room was clean was all Naruto could think about, feeling that Neji would be the type for tidiness.

"So, what was this jutsu you developed? Can you show me here or should we head to the training grounds?" Neji asks, getting straight to business.

"Ah, no, I can show you here! You ready?" Naruto asks with a smirk, ready to blow away the other ninja.

Neji nods activating his byakugan, and keeps his cool white eyes focused on the blonde. Which Naruto internally snickers at, he hopes Neji focuses extra hard.

"Sexy no jutsu!" Naruto says and poses in a seductive arching way for Neji.

"Ahhh, Neji, how do you like my jutsu? Hmmm?" Naruto says in his seductive, moaning, high pitched voice.

The brunette is shocked, his eyes feeling like they are bulging, along with something else.

"N- Naruto! What kind of-" Neji is cut off by Naruto approaching him and touching his arm while arching his back still.

"Do you like it Neji-senpai?" Naruto asks and rubs his other hand up the brunettes thigh and gasps lightly when he feels the others erection.

"Oh! You do!" Naruto says and drops his act for a moment before deciding in the moment, 'Fuck it'. If he's already fucked Kiba he can't go any lower.

"Neji-senpai, you really like this version of me? Mmm?" Naruto moans again and runs his hand lightly over the others bulge.

"N- Naruto, you should st-" Neji tries to get out but is stopped again by the blonde.

"Why? No one has to know you enjoy it. I know I do." Naruto whispers the last part softly and leans in to try to kiss at the others neck.

Neji blushes at this and definitely feels himself harden more knowing the blonde enjoys being fucked. Then the brunette pulls back and holds the other arms length apart by the shoulders.

"Naruto, I… am impressed, yes. But we shouldn't-"

"Ehhh? Why not? It's just fun." Naruto says and runs his hand up the others arm teasingly, "No one has to know."

"No one has to…" Neji trails off and looks at the blondes body again and then deactivates his byagukan.

"It can be a _fun_ little secret." Naruto says as he moves past the arms holding him back and rubs himself up the other with his whole body.

Now front to front Neji has no way to hide how aroused he is, and frankly with Naruto encouraging him, he doesn't want to.

"Come on, Neji, loosen up. I know I will." Naruto moans the last part with a wink and they both know the last of Neji's resolve has just broken.

Naruto moans loudly when the elder ninja leans forward and crashes their lips together.

"Ah, Neji-senpai. So forceful.." Naruto whines and toys with the button holding the white top on the brunette closed.

"Are you always so…" the button slides through the hole, "forceful?"

The blonde is then shoved onto the bed and gasps lightly at the sudden move but enjoys it nonetheless.

"Ah, senpai. Be gentle." Naruto whines and spreads his legs in welcoming. This reveals his already wet pussy that is swollen and pink, how Naruto already has his jutsu pussy shaven confuses Neji for a moment but he can't stop to care.

The brunette practically growls in hunger before he strips himself of his clothing quickly.

"I'll decide how things go, Naruto." Neji says deeply and makes his way to the bed.

"Wow, your family truly is _gifted_." Naruto teases as he lightly touches the head of the thick shaft beside him.

"Suck me." The byagukan user commands and holds his length against the blondes mouth, who continues to lay on his back and play with his own breasts as he sucks the other down.

"Gods…" Neji feels himself being swallowed down Narutos throat as the blonde deep throats him and moans excitedly. "It's like you were made for sucking my dick."

Naruto moans around the others length at the statement and makes eye contact before he noses the others balls, taking him fully.

The blonde moans and twists around the head when he pulls back slowly and Neji almost has to pull Naruto off before he cums.

"Ah, Neji-senpai…" Naruto moans and Neji gets on the bed between the blondes legs.

Naruto spreads himself as open as he can be for the brunette and the other eats up the sight.

"Senpai, do you like what you see?" Naruto teases, knowing the nickname is driving the other wild.

"Very much so, Naruto-chan. Now, let's see how good you made your pussy." Neji teases back and lines himself up, taking a traditional missionary position to mount his friend.

What he doesn't expect though is the believability of the hole, it feels tight, wet, hot and very very real.

"Gods Naruto." Neji groans as he pushes himself all the way in and looks down at the panting blonde.

"Neji-senpai, ugh, you're so big!" Naruto whines and acts as if he were in discomfort and even though they both know it's an act, Neji is getting off on it.

"Yeah it is Naruto-chan. Can your cute little pussy take it all?" Neji asks and resists the urge to just fuck the blonde senseless. No he's going to savor this.

"Senpai! It's so good!" Naruto moans and wraps his legs around the others mans hips, pushing in the brunette even deeper. "Ah..!"

"Gods Naruto, you really do enjoy this, don't you?" Neji asks and begins a steady pace to fuck into the blonde. He enjoys the tightness and drag as he fucks into his friend leisurely.

"Oh gods, yes! Faster, Neji! Please!" Naruto begs and grabs onto the sheets around his head, arching his back off the bed.

"Please what Naruto-chan?" Neji asks as he stops, seated deeply in the blonde.

"Please senpai!" Naruto begs and moans when the other begins again. Naruto is enjoying being fucked into and finds he likes the slow pacing and feeling every inch fuck into him. But he's impatient and wants more.

Neji picks up his pace and leans forward moving his mouth to the blondes perky breasts that are bouncing with each thrust.

"Naruto, fuck, so good." Neji moans and suckles on the breasts before him as he pumps into the younger ninja below him.

Naruto let's out a squealing noise as his sensitive breasts are teased and feels his orgasm coming quickly. He has needed this release to orgasm so quickly.

"Ah! Neji I'm going to- ah!" Naruto tries to warn but finds himself cumming.

But he's not.

He's pissing, all over Neji Hyuga.

"Oh gods. I'm so sorry Neji, I'm-" Naruto begins but stops when he looks up and is met with the byagukan.

"Naruto… First you trick me into fucking your fake pussy then you urinate all over my stomach?" Neji says and thrusts in harshly.

"You are lucky to have my Hyuga dick in your worthless cunt and this is the thanks you give me?" Neji continues and thrusts in again harshly, continuing his rough thrusts.

"I'm so- sorry!" Naruto tries again but instead he finds a hand on his mouth.

"Shut up. Might as well get it all out, eh Naruto- _chan?_ " Neji says and presses on the blondes stomach, right below his belly button.

Naruto squirms lightly and feels himself release just a little more urine and whimpers in embarrassment but Neji playing into it is turning on the blonde more than he wants to admit.

"Mmmmpf!" Naruto moans around the hand, but doesn't do much else to stop the brunette.

"Come on Naruto, if we're being dirty be as dirty as you can be." Neji says and starts thrusting in quicker now, faster than he had been before.

"I'm going to use your filthy piss soaked pussy all I want Naruto-chan." Neji groans and pulls his hand away from the blondes mouth to get better levage to fuck in harder and faster.

"Ah! Senpai! Please! Give me your pedigree cock!" Naruto moans and tightens himself around the Hyuga.

"Yeah, that's it Naru-chan, tighten up your whore cunt." Neji says and slaps on the blondes thigh.

"Senpai please! I'm close!" Naruto cries and Neji scoffs.

"Are you? Or do you want to piss on me more?" The brunette teases but feels his own release coming quickly as he uses the blonde to his own pleasure.

"Ah! So- Sorry!" Naruto cries out and tightens around the shaft in him and feels a real orgasm milk the dick in him.

"Fuck!" Neji groans and pumps into the tight heat twice more before he releases into the blonde.

Once they finish Neji falls onto the younger ninja and they lay together in a sweaty, piss soaked mess.

"I'm so sorry Neji. I really had no idea." Naruto says in between pants.

"It's okay. I… might have enjoyed it." Neji replies with a blush and Naruto chuckles.

"I'm glad you did." Naruto smiles and runs his hand over the other mans back, "Can you… pull out?"

"Oh sorry, yeah." Neji replies and his blush deepens as he pulls out from the blonde and flops over next to the blonde.

After a minute of silence Naruto offers, "Wanna shower?"

Neji gladly agrees and after they shower Naruto cleans off his bed and Neji takes the blonde out for ramen.


	6. Shino - (Bug stings, pain)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back, I'm uploading early because I dont want to forget tomorrow.
> 
> Here is Shino and his beetles! I hope you guys enjoy, Panlock and I really enjoyed how this one came out
> 
> -CopperDaily

Naruto was heading towards his usual training grounds when he came across Shino who was sitting on a bench and fussing over his bugs.

"Hey Shino, what's new?" Naruto asked, and plops down next to his friend.

"My beetles are especially feisty today. I can't seem to calm them." Shino explains and tries to pet at a beetle in his hand but it shies away from his touch. 

"What's gotten them so riled up?" Naruto asks and rubs at his nose. He feels uncomfortable watching the small bug move about impatiently. The beetle itself is interesting looking and vibrant. It’s about the size of Naruto’s little fingernail and its head is iridescent green with an auburn brown shell that has white dots along the backside of it. It unfolds itself and reveals its wings, which are a dark brown. Its stinger is almost phallic in nature; it’s barbed on the end and it looks like it must hurt to be pricked with.

"I'm not quite sure. They are acting as if it is mating season for them, but it is still summer. Beetles mate before winter and then the female lays larvae that hibernate. Then in spring the larvae grow underground and sprout out." Shino explains and looks to Naruto. "I wonder if it is something with my chakra and my connection to them."

"Is your chakra messed up?" Naruto inquires and looks at his friend seriously.

"Not exactly. The reason is, with my family, we are similar to the Inuzuka clan. We go through mating cycles as well. Mine just so happens to be now. So my chakra may be affected. But, the bugs have never reacted this way before." Shino says and let's the beetles fly away to a bush.

"Oh, so your beetles are upset… because… you're horny?" Naruto asks with caution.

"In short, yes." Shino says with a curt nod.

"Oh that's no biggie then!" Naruto exclaims and sits back with his arms behind his head.

"No… biggie?" Shino repeats, sounding confused.

"Yeah, you can just fuck me!" Naruto replies easily without moving from his confident pose.

"Naruto, I can't just "fuck" you." Shino says in a matter of fact tone.

"Why not?" Naruto replies and sits forward again to look at the other male.

"Why? Naruto, the reason is-"

"We're both consenting adults and we got needs. I'm here to help you because you are my friend." Naruto explains and smiles at his friend.

"F-Friend?" Shino repeats and looks dumbfounded at the blond.

"Of course. Now your place or mine?" Naruto asks and stands up and stretches.

They end up going to Shino's place after the brunet finally agrees. Naruto greeted Shino's parents before going into the young adults' secluded part of the house.

Once inside Naruto immediately stripped and laid on the bed. "How do you want me?" He asks with no shame, his cock already hardening.

"I- I- I want you on your back." Shino says as his face heats up.

"Alllllright." Naruto says as he flips onto his back and looks up the other man. "You going to undress or are your bugs gonna fuck me?" Naruto jokes.

But suddenly the bug user looks serious. "Can they?" Shino asks seriously.

"What?" Naruto replies looking confused.

"My bugs. Can they… be involved?" Shino asked with a tomato red face.

"Oh. Uh yeah, I guess so. As long as they don't go in me." Naruto says and shrugs.

"Can… Can my beetles… Sting you?" Shino asks and one flies to his finger, still looking agitated.

"Uhh, I… I guess so." Naruto replies and starts to question what he got himself into, he can even feel himself soften from the idea.

"Did you know, Naruto, that pain and pleasure are two sides of the same coin?" Shino asks and suddenly he seems less timid and a beetle flies over to the blond.

Naruto tenses where the bug lands on his lower stomach. The small creature moves around, exploring along Naruto’s slim happy trail. The blond can feel its tiny legs tickle his skin. It’s almost relaxing, until he sees the serrated stinger and then it happens. The beetle stings him and Naruto flinches and gasps. It's not the worst pain he's felt but it leaves a little welt. The beetle chirps happily and flutters into the air again, circling its master. 

“How are you fairing,” Shino asks. He sounds polite, but his eyes are pinned on the bit of inflamed flesh on Naruto’s tight stomach. 

"Ah, yeah, hurt like I expected,” Naruto answers quietly. He’s suddenly worried about being too loud. “Did you, I don't know, did that feel good for you? Or your beetle?" Naruto asks and circles the welted skin with his fingers. The area is so sensitive now, but not in an unpleasant way. 

"It helped my beetle," Shino says and steps slightly. A buzzing comes from inside the cloak he wears. "I think... the others want to join."

Naruto pales slightly and sees a small swarm of beetles start to come out from the ninja's clothes. The cloud of tiny creatures descend on him like butterflies on a bed of flowers, and Naruto is covered. He feels them land on his bare legs, across his already aching abdomen, up his chest and around his neck. He doesn’t dare move, and looks at Shino in shock.

"I can tell them not to if you want to back out." Shino offers and looks away slightly. He knows his peers think him weird. He wouldn’t want to force Naruto to do this if it disgusts him or, worse, Naruto would talk about the experience later and make fun of him. 

But Naruto shakes his head no. "I- I can do this." He looks down his body at the 100 or so beetles walking across him. Some have crawled lower, into the vee of his pelvis and over his limp cock. He really hopes they don't sting him there, but he doesn’t want to stop. "I’m game,” he adds with more certainty to his voice. “But if I'm doing this, you have to make it worth my while." 

Shino brightens almost immediately, determined not to mess up this chance. "Oh, Naruto, I will." He says with a devilish smirk and approaches the bed as he unfastens his pants. He doesn’t remove anything else, and even keeps his pants around his lean waist. His clan practices unusual body modification, and he doesn’t want to scare Naruto out of his bed. 

Naruto tries not to squirm as Shino approaches him. The Aburame has a long, smooth cock with a well groomed dark bush framing his groin. He’s hard, and definitely big enough to be worth Naruto’s time. The blond smirks while he watches Shino slowly stroke himself. Seeing someone laid out with bugs covering them must be something right out of the Aburame’s fantasies. He spreads his legs and looks to the brunet, "You got lube?"

"I have something." Shino says cryptically and reaches over Naruto’s body to the nightstand nearby. The beetles buzz and click as their master leans in closer, like they’re feeding off his arousal. When he pulls back, now kneeling between Naruto’s open legs, he’s holding a small jar. "It's a numbing cream that these beetles, that I bred, produce.”

"You use bug juice as lube??" Naruto shrieks and a few beetles flutter away. 

"Naruto, be calm or the bugs will sting you." Shino says patiently. “Think of it like honey,” he explains and rolls some on his fingers. The liquid is creamy and thick but rather than the amber shade of honey, this stuff has a pearly, iridescent color. “It relaxes muscles, and creates a slight...tingling sensation.”

“Oh,” Naruto breathes as he reevaluates his life choices. He put himself in a predicament— covered in bugs, Shino coming at him, and bug lube being involved. But in the moment that Shino's finger breaches his entrance Naruto let's go of his reservations and decides to enjoy himself. "Ah. Yeah, deeper." Naruto directs the other and when Shino pushes in another finger Naruto arches up and gets stung on the thigh. "Ah!" Naruto winces and then jolts again when Shino hits his prostate. "Y-Yes, there."

Around them the bugs buzz and whirl, getting more agitated along with Naruto. Their wings are flexing and their legs rub together eagerly, and then sharp, jarring little stings light Naruto up like a fire. Shino groans each time one sinks its slim stinger into his friend's scarless skin and Naruto starts to sweat. It’s intense; it’s good; Shino was right, the pain and pleasure are mixing.

"Is this the prostate?" Shino says and jabs at it again. 

Naruto whines and arches, when his chest rises off the bed two more beetles attack his chest and his eyes roll back. "Ye-yes! Gods, add another finger, Shino." Naruto moans out and tries to relax around the intrusion and the bugs dining on him.

"Okay Naruto. I will add another finger to stretch you." Shino says and Naruto would almost think he wasn't into it but his hard on shows otherwise.

After Shino stretches Naruto out to four fingers he lines himself up and the blond feels the large bulbous head press into him slowly. Naruto whines and jolts at the sensation but the bugs react immediately too and Naruto clenches on Shino.

"Ah, Naruto, please move slowly. You are tightening around me." Shino says and pushes in further.

"Ah, fuck Shino, you're really big." Naruto says and tries to relax again. But then Shino keeps pushing in, and in, and in and Naruto gasps. "Fuck!" A bug stings his nipple and another crawls on his dick precariously balanced on the tip. Naruto is growing harder but is still semi-erect. He’s been enjoying the occasional stings leaving his body throbbing, but he’s afraid of how the bug will react to his hardening member. 

Naruto is distracted when Shino's cockhead hits his prostate and another bug stings his other nipple. He whines loudly and digs his fingers into the sheets. He tries to stay still, but the instinct to grind up on Shino’s smooth, long cock is driving him crazy. 

“Relax,” Shino says breathlessly and pets across Naruto’s sweaty chest, fingers circling the red, raised welts. “My beetles enjoy your body as much as I do,” he confesses and finally bottoms out with a satisfied grunt. 

Naruto cries out soundlessly and he can’t help it, he slides his feet up the bed and hugs Shino’s lean sides with his thighs. Several excited bugs sting him at once and Naruto tightens around his friend’s cock. 

"Fuck, Naruto,” Shino pants and starts rocking his hips slowly. “Each time they sting you, you tighten up so nicely,” he growls. 

"Ah! Ah!" Naruto moans as Shino begins to find a rhythm and slaps his fat cock into the tight hole provided for him. Naruto is glad his asshole is somewhat numbed from the bug lube because he wonders if his ass would be hurting from the quick preparation otherwise.

"Oh, Naruto." Shino moans and lifts his hand and suddenly the bugs all sting at once. Naruto can only silently gasp as his torso is assaulted by the tiny stings. He thinks for a moment that it may push him over the edge already but he's not even fully hard yet.

"Sh-Shino. That was- Ugh- Yes." Naruto whines out and feels the bugs start to move around his torso again and their little feet tickle his sensitive skin. Two or three land on his dick, and Naruto looks the other man in the eye and shakes his head no. It’s too much. 

Suddenly, though, the bugs all sting again and Naruto cries out as the beetles sting his tender flesh and now throbbing hard on. The pain and pleasure mix together and Naruto feels tears prickle to his eyes. Everything is oversensitive and raw.

"Look at you Naruto. Covered in welts from my beetles stings." Shino says in awe and leans down and begins to suck on a welt. Naruto arches up at the feeling and garbles out something similar to _Shino._

The brunet pulls back and looks down at his friend before pulling out and then pumping himself back in. He sets a quick rhythm that Naruto can tell is more about Shino's pleasure than his, but he’s too sensitive and blissed out to care. So, Naruto lays as still as he can while being fucked like a well loved cock sleeve, enjoying the feeling of Shino's fat cock head hitting his prostate.

Shino lifts his hand again and all the beetles sting simultaneously. Naruto wails and arches and feels tears start to trickle down his cheeks.

"Ah, should I stop Naruto?" Shino asks and stops his thrusting though Naruto can feel his dick throbbing in his asshole.

"Nononono. Keep going please." Naruto rushes out and goes to sit up to reason with the brunet when he's stung again. He winces and lays back down and breathes heavily as he looks up at the brunet with heavy lidded eyes.

"Okay Naruto. I will keep going because you asked." Shino explains and grabs the blondes hips before pushing himself back in. He picks up his rhythm easily and Naruto feels his eyes roll back as Shino hits his prostate dead on with each thrust.

"Gods Shino, I- I'm close." Naruto whimpers and goes to grab his dick only to have the beetles there sting him. "Ah! Shino I-" Naruto says before choking out a moan.

Shino nods his head and the bugs on Naruto’s dick move up onto his torso where the rest are clustered. Naruto weakly grabs at his member and the flesh there is welted and feels raw. Naruto grips himself and starts a careful pace as Shino continues to use his asshole.

"Naruto, I'm close as well. Can I cum on you?" Shino asks and Naruto nods. In the next second Shino roughly pulls out and Naruto gasps at the sudden separation. Shino takes his cock in hand and strokes it three times, his hand is a blur and his beetles _sing_ frantically. Shino finally comes over Naruto’s stomach and the beetles descend on Naruto’s bared, offer body one more time. The shock of it all sends the blonde over the edge and his torso is covered in his cum, Shino's cum, and beetles.

Once he comes down from his high Naruto looks down at himself and knows he should feel disgusted but is anything but. There are a dozen beetles fluttering around his stomach, dipping their legs in the puddle of cum pooling on his stomach. Their wings flex and click as they dance around and Shino makes a satisfied, low groan at the display. Naruto whimpers again when Shino leans down and sucks on another welt. He feels his cock attempting to get hard but can't fathom it right now.

"Do you… feel better? Are your bugs better?" Naruto asks through heavy breaths.

"Yes. I think this has improved our overall health. Thank you, Naruto." Shino replies and sits back. He grabs a towel and gestures to his bugs; they all fly back into his coat and Naruto is slightly disgusted by that. All those bugs need to be cleaned.

"Here." Shino says and offers the towel to Naruto, who takes it with a 'thank you' before wiping his stomach off.

"Can I have some more of the bug lube?" Naruto asks and Shino hands the jar to the blond. Naruto uses the substance and rubs it over his sensitive flesh, using it as an ointment. While he palms the stuff over himself, he notices Shino never even took off his pants. The Aburame kept his goggles on, and his hood up, too. Naruto frowns, “can I ask you something?” 

Shino is in the process of tucking his dick back in his pants and zipping up, but quickly and politely gives Naruto his attention. “Yes, you may.” 

“Why didn’t you take any clothes off?” He asks and leans back, still naked as the day he was born. Shinobi usually aren’t bashful about their bodies. 

“The reason is I have body modifications that many people find unpleasant,” Shino answers matter of factly. 

“You mean so your bugs can enter your body, right?” Naruto asks bluntly. 

“Yes, that is why I did not remove my clothes,” he Aburame still sounds calm but the prim line of his back is very telling. He’s nervous. 

Naruto looks at his friend, sitting as still as a statue. He’s aware of what people say about Shino and his bugs. Naruto, himself, was guilty of some unkind thoughts. Words like _creepy_ and _weird_ get thrown out alot. This experience was definitely weird, but Shino isn’t creepy and his bugs are alright, too. “Hey, Shino,” the blond chirps happily. 

“Yes, Naruto—” he stops talking when his friend presses a quick kiss to his cheek. 

"I'm glad I helped out, and you know where to find me if you need me again.” He rocks back and finally stands, looking for his scattered clothes. 

Shino remains stunned on the bed. "Thank you, Naruto…” he trails off as if confused. “...you would not be against doing this again?” 

Naruto grins as he jumps into his own pants. The fabric slides against some of his welts and he hisses. He hopes Kurama can heal these things, and fast. “Sure, it was fun and… you know, if you want to keep your clothes on next time I understand but I wouldn’t mind if you took it off for me.” 

Shino dips his head down and hides his blush. “Perhaps I will seek you out again, because my beetles seem but less agitated but also because… this was very enjoyable.”

Naruto grins smugly, “damn right!"


	7. Konohamaru- How to Reveal (Strip Tease)

Naruto is lazing in bed when he hears a knock on his door and throws on a top to answer the door.

“Ah, who is it?” Naruto called while he throws on his shirt and heads to the door.

“It’s me nii-san! I’m here to challenge you!” a familiar voice calls from the other side.

“Konohamaru?” Naruto asks as he opens the door and sees his follower.

“Yeah, who else?” the brunette says with an easy smile and moves to come in, welcoming himself.

Naruto smiles to himself and moves in the apartment behind the youngest Sarutobi.

“Learned anything new?” Naruto teases, which earns a laugh from the other.

“Like you wouldn’t believe!” Konohamaru replies and stands in front of the bed looking at the blonde who is headed back to it.

“Alright! You go first, my young student!” Naruto mocks and sits on his bed, ready to judge.

“Yes sir!” the younger ninja replies and positions his hands before he is enveloped in smoke.

“Ah, Naruto-sensei, how do you think I did?” Konohamaru asks in a moan as he arches his back and sticks out his chest.

The blonde brings his hand to his chin in contemplation before he claps his hands together and stands, “I still have another lesson to teach you!”

“Aw, man!” the brunette cries and releases his jutsu, returning to his normal masculine form. The young adult then takes a seat on the bed, trading places with the blonde.

“See, it’s not all about looks…” Naruto begins and changes his form into that of a busty, long haired blonde. But the new form is wearing a small dress and high heels.

“Sometimes, it’s about how you move…” Naruto finishes, then turns on a radio and begins to sway his hips rhythmically and slowly runs his own hands down his sides.

“Ah, I see…” the younger ninja replies, looking like he is focusing on the blondes form.

“Sometimes, it isn’t about how revealed you are, but how you reveal yourself.” Naruto continues and moves closer to Konohamaru, crawling over him and making the other ninja roll onto his back to keep from touching.

The blonde then breathed in the brunette space and pulled back slowly, keeping eye contact, making sure to hood his eyes and pucker his lips slightly.

“Are you learning?” Naruto teased and booped the young ninjas nose lightly.

“Y-yes.” Konohamaru replied and still laid back as the blonde pulled away from him.

“It’s how you- ah” Naruto moaned and pulled up his dress lightly to reveal his hips and the lacey string from his underwear, before slowly pulling it back down.

“How you show yourself that really, mmm, sells it.” Naruto moans and pulls down on the top of the dress revealing more of his cleavage and showy part of the lacey bra that matches the underwear below.

“N-Naruto…” the brunette practically whispers, cheeks flushing. Naruto looks down and sees a bulge forming in the younger ninjas pants.

“Do you want to, ahh, touch yourself Ko-no-ha-ma-ru?” Naruto teases and pulls up his dress showing his lacey thong completely and does a slow turn to give the brunette a nice view of his ass.

“Y-Yes.” Konohamaru stuttered and reached down to grab at himself lightly.

“Do it.” Naruto said with a kiss and went back to swaying his hips slowly and pulling at his own clothes to reveal more and then less.

“Do you want me to take off my dress?” the blonde asked and moaned as he grabbed at his own breast. The younger ninja nodded slowly, by this point he was hesitantly pulling his erection out and stroking himself slowly as he watched.

Naruto groaned again at the response and slowly pulled his dress over his lithe frame, under he wore a pink lacy thong and revealing pink lacy bra.

“Does this, ah, excite you?” the blonde asked and pushed his breasts together, creating more cleavage and bending over to give the brunette a better look.

“Yes, ah, Naruto.” Konohamaru whined and squeezed the base of his cock, hissing at the action before dragging the tight grip up to the head and smearing the precum around.

“Do you want me to touch you?” the older ninja offered and opened his mouth as he bent down lower towards the straining erection.

“N-no! I like.. I want to watch you nii-san.” Konohamaru said while his face flushed a deep red.

“Ah, let your nii-san show you how to do it right.” Naruto teased and pulled back, he turned and bent over, showing how the thin string of fabric was eaten up by his ass and folds. Then he reached behind himself and spread his ass cheeks apart and revealed his holes more.

“Ah, Konohamaru!” Naruto whined and let his fingers get closer to his dampening hole before sticking a finger in and removing the glistening digit.

Slowly he turned around and leaned over to the brunette again, then he offered his finger silently. The younger ninja audibly gulped and hesitantly opened his mouth ever so slightly.

Naruto hummed in appreciation and slid the digit into his mouth, letting the youngest Sarutobi get a taste before gently retracting his finger.

Now that the digit was covered in a new liquid Naruto ran it down his body and dipped his fingers into his underwear lightly before pulling the digit up to his own lips and licking it clean.

Then Naruto reached behind himself and unlatched his bra and slowly let the garment fall to the floor with a soft caress against his skin.

“Do you want to… cum on my chest, Konohamaru?” Naruto offered and saw the other visibly tense before nodding and sitting up a bit.

“Not now, I’m not done with you yet.” the blonde continued and reached to his own nipples, pulling them lightly and moaning loudly at the action.

The elder ninja then smiled down at the younger and brought the nipple to his own mouth and suckled at the sensitized nub, groaning and closing his eyes.

Konohamaru groaned along with the blonde and squeezed the base of his dick to prevent him from cumming while watching the other play with himself.

“Naruto nii-san, I-”

“Not yet.” the blonde interrupted and pushed one finger against the younger ninjas lips to silence him before going to his knees in front of the bed and trailing the finger along the torso of the brunette.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to touch? Or _suck_?” Naruto offered again and looked up at Konohamaru from his place between his legs.

“Naruto, please I-” Konohamaru whined and Naruto nodded.

“Cum for me.” Naruto demanded and opened his mouth and pushed up his tits to allow for better catching area for the brunette.

“Ah! Naruto!” the young ninja groaned and splashed load after load on the blonde, revealing in the sight of himself on the blonde and the blonde between his legs offering himself so fully to him.

Naruto licked his lips when Konohamaru had nothing left to offer and wiped the excess on his chest onto his hand before licking that away as well.

“Good boy, Konohamaru.” Naruto congratulated and moved to get up when his shoulder was grabbed and he was pulled down on the brunette below.

Their lips met in a kiss before the younger ninja licked at the seam of the blondes lips, requesting access which Naruto immediately granted.

They kissed roughly and Naruto let the younger man dominate the kiss, as he was doing all of this for him anyways. When they pulled away a connection of cum and saliva stretched between them and Naruto smiled at the obscene view.

Then the blonde released the jutsu and gave the man another chaste kiss.

“Thanks for the competition, Konohamaru!” Naruto said excitedly and moved away and grabbed a towel to clean off his now flat chest.

“Y-You’re welcome?” the brunette said, looking dumbfounded.

“Feel free to challenge me again.” the blonde said with a wink and the other man fell onto the bed.


	8. Rock Lee - Choking on your Pride (Rough oral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for being late!! I got so caught up in work on Thursday that when I was off I was brain dead.
> 
> Second, I have a secret for you all! This is the first chapter Panlock has written for Kink Prompts! I'm excited to see how you guys like it!
> 
> Also, due to some commenting we may be closing requests. So if you have one please comment or reach out to us on Twitter and we will get back to you!

Naruto strolls around town regularly enough that when he wanders into the training grounds and runs into Lee practicing alone he doesn’t find it weird. “Hey Bushy Brows! How’s it going?” Naruto asks as he approaches the other ninja.

Something is off. Lee stops but doesn’t immediately turn, and when he does he isn’t smiling. He looks worn and irritated.

“Whoa, are you okay man?” Naruto asks as he comes closer to the elder ninja.

“I… Am fine. Thank you, Naruto. I have just been having a rough couple of days.” Lee responds, looking down at the tree stump he was hitting previously. “Thank you for your concern, though.”

“Do you want to spar? I know that always helps me decompress! I won’t use any chakra, promise.” Naruto offers with a smile but something in the green clad ninja just seems to tick instead.

“No, Naruto. I do not wish to spar with you right now. If anything I think that would put me in a worse mood. I apologize but I think I just need some time alone.” Lee responds and Naruto is even more concerned by the response.

“Whoa, Lee, what’s going on? I’m concerned about you, man.” Naruto says and tries to bring the mood to a more serious level and ensure his friend knows he takes him seriously.

“No, Naruto I am not! I just— Do you know how it feels? To be the only ninja everyone else has to hold back with? I understand I cannot use chakra but everyone that has approached me has only offered to hold back when sparring with me! I don’t need you to hold back!” Lee explodes and punches the tree stump angrily.

Naruto takes a step back and looks at his friend in depth. Suddenly he feels very guilty for his earlier approach to the other ninja. “I’m so sorry Lee I just— ”

“You do not need to explain. I get it.” Lee shuts down Naruto and weakly punches the tree again.

“I…” Naruto begins again but can’t find a way to make it right.

“Just… Please leave Naruto.” Lee asks softly.

Naruto can’t leave until this is right. “No, I— Lee I have to at least make this right between us.” Naruto says and approaches the other ninja.

“It is fine Naruto. Please, just go.” Lee repeats but the blonde continues to approach.

“Wait, just.” Naruto begins and then grabs Lee by the arm. “You're upset, I get it. Trust me, I get it. Neither of us are geniuses, right? But we both got strong, _made ourselves strong._ "

Lee is still frowning, "you are only trying to make me feel better."

Naruto grins. "Yeah, but it's still true. Are you _sure_ I can't help you blow off some steam?" There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The taijutsu user sags a little. Naruto is still holding his arm. "I am not in the mood to spar."

"Hmm, ok." The blond smoothly goes down to his knees and looks up at his friend. "Then, use me. Take your aggression out on me. You know I heal quickly. I’ll be fine.”

Lee looks stunned and backs away. “No, Naruto I cannot. That would be entirely wrong of me to— ”

“Lee. I’m serious. You're tense, and I want to help.” Naruto repeats and walks forwards on his knees to the green clad ninja. “Beat me up. Tie me to the tree. Fuck me. I don’t care. Do what you need to feel powerful again.”

Powerful. Suddenly, Lee looks into the blue orbs and Naruto knows he hit the nail on the head. Lee was feeling weak, feeling like a lesser ninja and he needed to get back into his stride.

“Are… are you sure, Naruto?” Lee asks and swallows audibly.

The blonde just keeps eye contact and nods seriously, “Yes.”

“I…” Lee looks the blonde over once and then back to the piercing blue eyes. “I… Close your eyes and put your hands behind your back.”

Naruto follows the orders immediately and closes his eyes. He hears the sound of a zipper near his face and tries not to squirm in anticipation. Saliva is already pooling in his mouth, eager like a dog.

“Anything Naruto?” Lee asks again, but he sounds like a man on the edge.

Naruto nods with his eyes shut. “Anything,” he breathes. He feels Lee’s hand slide into his hair, bracing his scalp. A second later a spongy head and a potent smell that is altogether unmistakably _dick_ is against his lips, running over the seam.

Without needing a prompt Naruto opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, a silent invitation. Lee’s grip on his hair tightens and Naruto feels his friends shaft glide between his lips and into his mouth, triggering his gag reflex.

“Gods, Naruto,” Lee sighs breathily and rocks his hips in tight little circles that get deeper, and faster. “You are not going to ask me to _hold back,_ are you?”

The blonde chokes as Lee hits the soft, sensitive sleeve of his throat, but moans his consent. He doesn’t want Lee to hold back. He wants his friend to take _everything_ he wants, the power and the satisfaction. He swallows, working saliva down his gullet to open himself up, preparing for what he knows is coming. He’s seen Lee—those green jumpsuits did nothing to hide what the taijutsu user had between his legs. The idea makes Naruto groan; he wants that.

Lee must want it, too, because he grips Naruto’s blond hair harder and forces his friend to move forward and back, taking more each time. “Let me use your throat. I will get every inch in you, Naruto, just relax and take it.” His voice is tighter, coming out slow and controlled, but not mean.

The blond does his best to obey. He’s almost getting used to the rhythmic push-pull of Lee’s thick cock sliding in and out over his tongue. It’s almost soothing, but he knows he’s not taking all of it. Lee’s hard, muscled stomach isn’t hitting his face and even with his eyes shut Naruto knows he hasn’t got all of the taijutsu user in his mouth, yet.

Lee’s free hand reaches out, cupping Naruto’s swollen lips and fingering around his jaw. He can feel his own cock against his fingers, stretching the blonde’s soft lips wide and tight around him. Naruto is drooling; it’s a wet, sloppy mess but it makes Lee feel powerful. Naruto is so strong; the jinchuriki could level the village if he wanted...but he’s on his knees, struggling to work Lee’s cock down his throat. “Will you even be able to breathe, Naruto?” He asks and pumps his hips deeper, and the blond makes an _awful, filthy_ noise. Lee repeats the harsh thrust just to hear Naruto do it again. “I do not think you will,” he admits and yanks Naruto off his cock without warning.

Naruto coughs and gasps, shocked at having Lee’s length ripped out of his mouth so suddenly.

“Open your eyes, Naruto.” Lee orders calmly while still gripping the blond by the hair.

The jinchuriki blinks slowly, and feels tears break free from his eyes. His vision immediately focuses on the slick, hard length before his face. Lee is holding himself proudly, and it looks like he does have something to brag about. It’s as massive as it appeared through the green jumpsuit, and thick enough that Naruto knows his throat is going to be burning by the time Lee is done with him. He licks his lips, eager to get back to it.

“Will you let me fuck your throat, Naruto?” Lee pulls the other ninja closer, rubbing his cockhead over Naruto’s puffy, wet lips.

Naruto nods and drops his jaw.

“Even if you gag? Even if you cannot breathe?”

Naruto looks up, eyes watery but dark. “Make me gag on it.”

“Fuck,” Lee curses and shoves Naruto back down. This time, he feeds the entire length across his friends tongue and into the hot, tight clench of Naruto’s throat.

The blond gurgles and gags pathetically, just like they both wanted. The noise is lewd to his own ears but he’s helpless to stop it. Each rough, wet, plunge— _gulk, gulk, gulk_ —makes tears run down his hot, flushed face while his own hard dick sits uselessly between his legs.

The taijutsu user throws his head back and groans. “You sound so lovely choking on me, Naruto.” His hips crack again, smashing Naruto’s face against his tight stomach. He looks down, his own mouth dropping at the sight. He’s never had anyone work his entire length into their throat, but Naruto’s simmering blue eyes look _reverent._

Naruto tips his head back, keeping his tight throat as open and relaxed as possible as Lee rolls into his gullet. It hurts, and he’s getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen, but it’s also _so good._

“I think I will take my time with you, Naruto,” Lee bites out in a breathless voice. He slows down, dragging his cock in and out at a more careful pace, savoring the narrow passage of Naruto’s abused throat. His eyes flutter. “You are so good, so tight and easy.” His thrusts are slower but no less deep. He continues to drive his cock to the back of Naruo’s mouth, punching the soft, vulnerable gullet and making the blond gag and retch.

Drool is running down Naruto’s stretched mouth and he's struggling to keep his hands behind his back. Every movement from Lee makes his eyes sting and throat spasm. He feels nausea rising in his stomach, sloshing up against the lust and arousal. He tries to force it down. He swallows again and again but Lee stabs the back of his throat mercilessly and Naruto can't get himself under control.

The blond gags again and it makes his whole body convulse in one, big wave. Lee notices and tightly grips his blond hair, ensuring Naruto can't back off. The taijutsu user keeps his friend on his knees and holds him motionless while he fucks Naruto's throat. "You wanted to gag on it.”

Tears are crawling down Naruto's hot, flushed face and his stomach flips. He gags and makes a disgusting retching noise, jaw trying to open further to get the offending length out of his mouth but that only pleases Lee further.

“Yes, yes,” Lee chants and shoves himself down Naruto’s clenching throat.

The blond feels a shiver dance up his spine and his tongue reflexively rolls out of his mouth before he’s heaving on Lee’s cock. He tries to reel it in but each time he gags his body recoils and another wave jolts him until vomit is spilling up and erupting from his fucked mouth.

Lee pulls back but some of the bile still paints his length and he continues to hold Naruto’s hair in a tightly clenched fist.

“Fuck,” Naruto croaks with his face tipped down. He spits a few times, trying to clear his mouth but he’s got snot running from his nose and nothing is going to wash the taste of vomit out of his mouth. He stares down at the pile of barf and worries he totally ruined the mood.

“I did not tell you to stop, Naruto.” He’s still standing over the Jinjuriki, stroking his cock even though it’s slick with Naruto’s spit and bile. “Come on, I want to see if your lovely throat feels different after throwing up.”

Well, shit.

Naruto dutifully opens his mouth, and ignores the sting when Lee’s fat cock breaches the slick, raw channel of his throat.

Lee groans and rocks his head back. “Oh, yes, so tight and hot now.” He starts up with a fast, selfish pace that smashes his pelvis on Naruto's face. It's sloppier than last time, and Naruto's gag reflex has been fucked to submission.

"Hhmn," the blond moans and strokes his palms up Lee's shaking thighs. He wants to encourage his friend, beg him, but all he can manage is wet, needy gurgles.

"I am close, Naruto," Lee gasps out and rides the other man's face harder. He can hear the blond struggle and moan around his cock, eager for it even after throwing up, and it's the hottest thing Lee's ever experienced. He grinds his teeth and shouts into the sky, one hand buried in Naruto's hair as he rolls his hips and comes.

Naruto whimpers as Lee comes so far back in his throat he can't even taste it. His friend holds his hair in a tight grip, rocking his hips through the end of his orgasm, then pulls the lengthy, spent cock back. Naruto shivers again when he feels it slide out, and then sucks in a breath when he can.

The taijutsu user is panting. His hair is messed up. His face is flushed. His eyes are heavy, but satisfied. He looks down at Naruto, still gripping blond hair, and licks his lip. "Naruto, you are hard." He sounds surprised.

The blond blushes, but can't hide his face because his friend is holding him up. He was just face-fucked, so violently he threw up. The evidence of which is still between them, but yeah. He's so hard it hurts.

"Jerk off," Lee tugs on his hair.

Naruto blinks, but then decides just to go for it. He gets his hand in his pants and pulls his cock out. Lee looks down on him, almost coolly and fuck if that's not hotter. Naruto feels debased, used, disgusting but it's so good. "Lee, Lee, please, fuck," he doesn't even know what he's begging for.

Lee spits on Naruto's cock, dropping a foamy glob right over the shaft. Naruto's hand glides over it, lathering the donated slick over his dick. "Spit on me again," he whines and Lee gives it to him. His arm jerks madly, and the wet _slich_ noise gets faster right along with Naruto's breathing. "Fuck--" he croaks and his body tightens up. He points his cock down, coming over the puddle of his cooling vomit and Lee yanks on his hair.

"God damn, Naruto." Lee swears and it's just as uncharacteristic as this whole thing has been. Then, a switch flips and the taijutsu user squawks and releases Naruto's hair. "Are you ok?"

Naruto stays on his knees and laughs up at the other ninja. He still feels drained from the rough romp and the orgasm is making his blood sing. "Uuuh, yeah, I'm good." He looks down at the mess they've made and grimaces. It's not so hot anymore. "Ug, help me up?" He holds out a hand and Lee pulls the blond to his feet.

"I can not believe we did that," Lee sounds bewildered as they start walking away.

"You got a mean streak in you, bushy brows!" Naruto grins as he stuffs himself back in his pants.

The other man blushes bright red and immediately starts bowing repeatedly. "I am sorry Naruto. I got carried away."

"Aaawe," Naruto fusses and grabs Lee in between sweeping bows. "I'm not complaining. I just didn't know you had it in you, is all! Are you feeling better?"

Lee blinks, like he doesn't know what the other is talking about. He remembers what started this in the first place and brightens up. "Oh! Oh, yes, I am!"

"Good." Naruto says and then gives his friend a hug. "I really do know what it's like to feel less than. If you ever need someone to remind you that it's not true, just let me know, ok?"

Lee, the big baby, holds up a determined fist and nods with teary eyes. "Yes, thank you Naruto!"

"Cool," the blond smiles, then makes a face. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."


	9. TenTen - Blood Lust (Menstruation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> This one was fun to write and I hope you like TenTen's character in this since she has no character in the show LOL  
> Also happy holidays and good riddance to this year. See you next year!  
> -CD

Naruto is seated at Icharaku, enjoying his favorite meal, when someone calls out his name from behind. “Huh?” He replied with a mouth full of ramen, still hanging from his lips and into the soup bowl. He looks to his left and two brown buns peak through the curtains. “Tenten, wassup!” He asks, around a mouthful of noodles.

She places an order for herself and takes a seat next to him. “How have you been?"

“Mmm good! I’m planning on training today if you wanna come with?” The blond offers casually and orders another bowl. 

TenTen can see there are already two or so lined up next to him and raises an eyebrow. Apparently the blond is chowing down before a long training session. “Ah, I’m taking it easy today. I actually wanted to ask you something...” She trails off and looks away with her chin resting on her palm.

“Oh yeah?” The shadow clone expert asks and focuses on his friend instead of his food now. “Is something wrong?” 

“No. Well… I…” she starts and blushes lightly and looks at the shopkeep and when he gets the hint and walks away she leans in and whispers to the blond, “Neji and Lee told me about your… extracurricular activities recently. I wanted to know… If you wanted to…?”

“Extracurricular? You all know I always train on my weekends?” Naruto replies dumbly.

“No you dummy! I- Ugh, I’m going to have to spell it out for you aren’t I? Neji and Lee told me that you had sex with them.” TenTen says bluntly and sits back and smirks as the blond chokes on his ramen and starts coughing.

“They talked about that?” the Uzumaki says with a red face.

“Well, no, but I mean I’m the only girl they trust and you, well, simply put, kinda blew their worlds. I guess. So, now I want a turn. C’mon Naruto it’s only fair! You can’t leave just me out!” TenTen says with a pout, even crossing her arms.

Naruto’s jaw drops, he’s never seen this side of his friend and he is embarrassed his secret is out. “I mean…” he starts and rubs the back of his neck.

“Naruto, I swear you better not leave me out of this one! I want in!” She demands and grabs him by the shoulders, “Look I’ve been trying to get into Neji’s pants for years and you did it in one day. I need to know what you did so I can convince him to get with me, too. Plus, I mean, why wouldn’t you want to hit this? I’m hot Naruto. Don’t pass it up.”

“You like Neji?” Naruto replies with a shocked look.

“That’s all you got from that?” TenTen asks and hangs her head down in defeat. Then she mumbles to herself and looks up. “Look Naruto, it’s simple, is it a yes or a no?”

Naruto looks at the brunette, thinks for a moment and then nods. “Sure.”

“Woo!” TenTen calls out and throws a fist in the air. “I’m available next week if you--” 

“Why can’t we just do it now?” Naruto asks bluntly. Now that the offer is on the table, he’s interested. 

“What happened to your training?” TenTen scowls and suddenly she looks a little squirrely. 

Naruto grins mischievously. “I might be a ditz sometimes but I’m not dumb.” He leans in a little, getting closer to his friend. “And you’re hot, remember? So why wait?” 

“Um.” TenTen feels her face heat up. Holy crap! No wonder Naruto got Neji in bed so quick. The resident knuckle head could turn on the charm in a flash. “The thing is, this  _ week  _ isn’t great for me. If you catch my drift.” 

Naruto looks like the Kunoichi is talking in tongues. “Huh?” 

“Uug,” Tenten groans. “You know, shark week! Aunt Flow is in town.” 

Naruto has no idea what she’s talking about. “I don’t care about any of that stuff. If it’s a big deal we can do it later, though.” 

“You...don’t care?” Tenten asks hesitantly. If she’s being honest, she doesn’t really want to wait a week. She’s always so horny on her period but she’s never had the guts to ask for it. Were guys squeamish about this sort of thing?

The blond is still clueless. What do sharks have to do with anything? “No way. I mean… why can’t we screw around with your aunt in town?” 

TenTen’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Well, ok then. She grabs at the blonds arm and drags him out of the stall. “Forget your training!!”

“Wait, my bill,” Naruto yelps as he’s dragged away. “I’ll pay next time, old man! Add it to my tab!!” He shouts from the street, still being hauled off by one eager kunoichi. He shouldn’t be surprised Tenten is demanding and it’s kinda hot. He’s looking forward to their hook up until he realizes TenTen is taking them to her house. “Ah, we can go to mine, you know? Aren’t there people at your home?” He asks and looks up at the house sheepishly. What about that aunt Flow?!

“Nah, my parents are out on a trip for their anniversary and won’t be back for a week.” She explains as she gets the door open. “There’s nothing to worry about.” TenTen smiles and heads inside. 

“Erm,” Naruto hesitates at the door and swings his head around. He’s scanning the street, hoping no one notices him following TenTen into her family house and finally darts inside. 

“Come on, my bedroom is upstairs.” She laughs from the stairs as Naruto takes off his shoes.

“Ah, I’m on my way,” the blond replies and excitedly follows her up to the second floor. Once he gets to her room he stops dead in his tracks, though. “Nothing to be worried about huh?” He says critically and eyeballs all the  _ sharp objects  _ scatter about. The room is covered in weapons! The deadly instruments are splayed out on her bed, on the floor, and hanging from the walls.

“I was just going through my collection earlier,” she sighs nonchalantly. “I honestly thought you would chicken out so I didn’t clean up. Sorry.” TenTen says and starts collecting her many weapons and putting them away in scrolls again.

“I wouldn’t chicken out!” Naruto retorts loudly and then looks around the rest of the room. It's neutrally colored and her bed has some frills but overall it looks like his room, albeit cleaner. But the blond has never been in a girls room before, so it’s a novel experience. 

“Mhm, you definitely proved me wrong.” TenTen says suggestively and cleans up the last of her weapons. “Well, I guess you can make yourself comfortable. I need to go to the bathroom to, you know, before…” Her face goes red so fast she feels lightheaded. 

Naruto sits down on the bed and cocks his head curiously. “Do you have to shit or something?” 

“What, no!” Tenten shrieks, mortified. “I’ve got to take out...Naruto, come on. You know what I’m talking about!” She gestures vaguely toward her crotch. “I need to take out my tampon.” 

Naruto blinks and the wheels stop turning. Then, the one hamster still alive in there starts running again. “You’re on your period?!” 

It’s a good thing Tenten doesn’t actually have a weapon in hand, or she might have chucked it at him. “Yes! I TOLD YOU!” 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HAD SHARKS!” 

Tenten smack herself in the forehead. “You’re such a dumbass sometimes!” She’s too annoyed to be embarrassed. “No, Naruto! I’m on shark week, it means I’m bleeding!!!” 

“Oooooh,” Naruto sounds enlightened. “Yeah, that makes more sense.” 

“Moron,” the kunoichi shakes her fist menacingly. “Man, I guess you’re not interested anymore, huh?” Damn, she was really looking forward to getting laid. 

The blond perks up, though. “Why not? Does it hurt?” 

“Ah...no, it’s just…” She gives a little shrug. “Most guys think it's gross?”

“Sakura taught me about periods and she said they are totally natural.” Naruto says sagely. 

“Oh, I expected something less mature and more ‘ewww’ from you.” TenTen says and rubs her chin thoughtfully. “I guess that’s why they call you unpredictable, though.”

“I guess so.” Naruto grins and rubs his nose.

“Well, alright...if you’re still down.” TenTen sounds excited again. “I’ll be right back!” She turns to the bathroom, to do the thing she meant to do in the first place.

“Wait!” Naruto calls after her and the kunoichi stops in her tracks. 

“What  _ now _ ?” 

“You’re going to take it out, right?” He asks calmly, looking the young woman up and down. 

“Well, yeah. And I want to do it in the bathroom because even I think tampons are gross.” The brunette explains with a little grimace. Can’t they just get past this, already?

“But, um.” He puffs out his cheeks a little, looking like he’s at a loss for words for the first time in his life. “What if I wanted to take it out? For you?” Naruto asks and his face flushes a bit.

“W-what? You want to take out my tampon?” TenTen asks and flushes herself.

“Yeah. Why not?” Naruto replies and slowly perks up, building confidence as he talks. “I mean, why not get the whole experience?”

“You really want to?” She deadpans a little, not totally convinced. “You know it’s gonna be all bloody, right?” 

Naruto smirks slowly, almost predatorily. “I’d be a shitty shinobi if a little blood scared me. Come on, I wanna see it.” 

TenTen feels her stomach drop with a weird, excited flutter. “You’re a freak, Uzimaki.” Even as she accuses him, Tenten is unbuttoning her shirt. 

Naruto cheers and starts shimming out of his clothes, too. He’s down to his boxers and already half hard from just watching Tenten undress. 

The weapons expert has a toned, pale body. Her shoulders and arms are defined with tight muscle, and even her back has nice definition. Her perky breasts bounce free once she unclasped her bra and she shoots the blond a defiant look. “Like what you see?” 

Naruto nods as she walks up to the bed. Her long, smooth legs strut up to him and his eyes slide over where her thighs meet. She’s still wearing a bikini cut pair of yellow panties with a bow on the front. He wants them  _ gone.  _

When Tenten reaches the bed she tries to straddle the blond but he turns them over immediately, easily rolling the kunoichi onto her back. “Spread your legs.” He commands gently and grabs her hips. He pulls her closer so he can sit between her open thighs.

“O-okay.” TenTen replies, slightly out of breath.

Naruto looks down at her and traces a finger around the delicate pair of underwear she still has on. “These are cute,” he comments and applies a little more pressure. He can feel her flesh give and TenTen shudders. 

“I guess,” she responds distractedly.

“Are they your favorite or something?” Naruto slides his fingers over the front of her. He can feel the outline of the string through the fabric. 

“No,” she huffs. What girl wears her favorite panties on her period? 

“Good,” Naruto uses both hands to grip the flimsy fabric and tears it apart. 

“Shit,” Tenten gasps and arches her hips reflexively, though Naruto was careful not to hurt her when he yanked the last of her modesty away. 

Naruto's eyes are pinned between Tenten’s spread legs. He takes in the sight of her smooth, shaven mound. It’s already filling with blood and plumping up. He slides his hand over her delicate part and carefully separates the sensitive lips. TenTen whimpers softly as he examines her, seeing that everything looks clean and pink. He wonders what the big deal is, so far this is way less dirty than he previously thought.

“Naruto,” the woman whimpers again. She feels so exposed like this: on her back, legs open, pussy spread, and Naruto’s curious fingers tracing her folds. 

“Shhh,” the blond soothes her and strokes her strong thighs. The chorded muscles flex a bit as she lays back and tries to relax but fails. She’s a tightly wound ball of energy. He looks between her legs again and finds the white, cotton string. “This is it, right?”

Tenten bites her bottom lip and nods. “Pull it out slowly, ok? You can’t just yank it.” She advises and tries again to relax. She takes a breath and closes her eyes, then she feels something wet touch her leg. Tenten opens her eyes and looks down. 

Naruto is sucking on her thigh.

“You seemed nervous,” he explains when the kunoichi just stares at him. “Relax,” he coos and reaches under her knee to place her leg on his shoulder. He bows his head again and kisses and sucks on her inner thigh, trailing down toward the center of her. 

Tenten blushes at the feeling of his lips and the suction so close to where she wants him. Naruto’s hand is still on her inner thigh, squeezing and massaging her so she stays limp and open. Soon, though, his fingers find the cotton thread again and he gives it a little, experimental tug. 

“Hmm,” TenTen moans softly. She’s never particularly enjoyed the sensation of removing a tampon but Naruto is treating it like foreplay. 

“I’m going to…”

“Yeah.” TenTen replies breathlessly and relaxes this time. 

Naruto rears back slightly, though he still has TenTen’s ankle slung over his shoulder. He can see she has plumped up a bit. Her mound is rounding out, looking less like folds and more like lips. He sees the string hanging between the seam of her pussy and pulls the line tight again. 

TenTen sighs but doesn't complain, so Naruto continues. 

He uses one hand to carefully spread her pussy, pulling open the soft lips and exposing the small, pink nub of her clit and her stuffed hole, where the cotton string disappears. He gently pulls on it, drawing the small thing out of her and amazed with how her most intimate area shivers and flutters. 

Tenten gasps again and has closed her eyes but she doesn’t ask him to stop as her tight little body gives it up. Soon he can see the shape of the cotton come into view. It’s thicker than he thought it would be and the mouth of TenTen’s pussy opens to accommodate its girth. It’s also coated in brown and red blood.

He pulls more and about half an inch is showing, it's both white and clean and shiny and bloody in different places. Naruto reflects that this is the most pleasant experience he’s had with blood but then shuts that line of thought down. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

“N-Naruto.” TenTen groans weakly and he realizes he stopped pulling, she must be uncomfortable.

“Sorry.” He replies and gives a final, short tug and the thing pops out of her in one go. He holds it up by the string and sees the blood soaked cotton and investigates it more thoroughly. He even goes as far as sniffing the coppery, femeine-soaked thing before tossing it in the garbage by her bed. “You okay?” He asks and rubs her stomach.

“Why was that so hot?” She asks, talking mostly to the ceiling, and Naruto chuckles. “Are you actually hard?” She asks and looks down at him still between her thighs.

“Yeah,” Naruto answers shortly. He’s  _ been  _ hard. He slides his hand over her mound, lazily rubbing his thumb between the lips before pressing in and rubbing on her clit.

TenTen hisses, “not directly.” Her hips twist and she pulls away from his touch. 

“Sensitive?” He asks apologetically. 

“Y-yeah,” TenTen shudders but eventually relaxes her hips, welcoming him back. 

Naruto hums, thinking he’s going to have to be especially gentle with her if she’s this sensitive. He’ll have to take his time, too. He tries again; this time he circles his thumb off to the side, letting his fingertip brush alongside the little nub. “Do you want to…” he starts and leaves the question open ended.

“We got this far. I ain’t backing out now.” She replies and leans down to grab his hand on her stomach and pull him up her body. “Kiss me.” She demands.

Not needing to be told twice Naruto leans down and kisses the brunette, thoroughly. In hindsight, it’s probably bad manners he felt up her clit before kissing her right. He remedies that by kissing her  _ stupid. _

They both moan into the kiss and TenTen hugs Naruto’s trim waist with her thighs. Her pussy is spread and no longer stuffed with the cotton. The smell of her is heavy in the air but it just turns Naruto on more. He groans into her mouth and licks and sucks on her tongue. He feels her shudder and roll beneath him, and he pulls back. “Can I maybe, uh, eat you out?”

TenTen’s kiss-swollen mouth hangs open for a second. “What? I- I- I mean, I guess so but like, you don’t ha--”

“I want to.” Naruto asserts with wide, dark eyes full of hunger. 

“Yeah, ok. You can.” She agrees, already flushed from the thought alone. 

Naruto quickly scrambles to get on his belly. He wraps his arms around her thighs and brings her directly to his face.

“You sure you won’t mind the taste of blood?” TenTen asks again and fights the urge to snap her legs together. 

“TenTen,” Naruto looks up with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. “We’re shinobi, blood is part of the job.” Then he takes a long lick along her messy slit.

“ _ Ah!  _ Fuck,” TenTen moans and Naruto laughs against her sweet little opening. He licks her again, careful not to stroke her clit directly. He makes up for it by licking everything else and thrills with how TenTen sighs and squeals like every part of her is on fire.

“Oh, shit, ohmygod!” TenTen cries out and reaches down and pulls on the blond’s hair, pulling him closer. She’s never been eaten out while on her period, and it’s intense. Naruto is shameless and presses his whiskered face into her without any hesitation. He licks, and sucks, and the wet sound of his tongue on her pussy makes her toes curl. 

Naruto lowers himself further and lines his mouth up with her puckered, soft hole. It looked so delicate and small when the tampon came free. The fleshy opening still looks tight but it's relaxing with arousal and slick and blood. He sticks his tongue out and slides it against her fluttering hole and groans. She's soft, hot, and coppery against his mouth as he fucks her with his tongue. Her hips buck slightly as he licks her out and diligently works her sensitive pussy to open for him. He can smell her, and feel wetness streak his scarred face. When he teases her clit she wails. 

“Oh, yes! Right there!” TenTen tugs on Naruto's hair, smearing his face against the bloody folds of her pussy. 

Naruto growls again as the kunoichi grinds on his face. He pumps his tongue in and out of her sensitive hole, tasting blood and her syrupy cream. It’s hot and wet and all he can think about is how good this sloppy, sensitive hole is going to feel wrapped around his cock. 

“Shit, shit Naruto,” Tenten screams and her legs tighten up, toes pointing straight to the ceiling as she comes. She shoving the blond down as he sucks on her greedily, rocking his tongue over her quiver cunt. She fills his mouth and he drinks it all, blood and juices and all. 

When TenTen stops shivering, Naruto rears back and looks feral. His maw is coated in tacky, red blood. It stains his cheeks, jaw, chin, and even his teeth when he flashes her a predatory smile.

“Good?” Naruto asks and wipes his chin.

TenTen doesn’t answer. She slides her legs down, gets them under her, and pounces. 

“Woa,” Naruto goes back without complaint and allows the kunoichi to strip his boxers and straddle him. He places his hands on her ass as she settles on top of him. He can feel her slick, hot pussy hover over his groin and he wants to buck up and get inside her. 

TenTen is still smirking though. She likes the sight of Naruto covered in her blood, knowing he just went down on her so obediently. “God, you’re hot. No wonder Neji went to bed with you like that.” 

Naruto’s heated, hungry expression softens. “You really like him huh?” 

TenTen manages to blush slightly. “Yeah. Does that bother you? Since we’re like...yah know.” 

“Fucking,” he rocks his hips slightly and laughs. 

“Yeah,” she smiles back, already knowing it's cool. 

“Nah, I know how that is anyway.” He gives her a sly look. “Were you thinking of Neji when I was licking you out?”

She pinches her lips, “maybe.” 

“Thats hot,” Naruto breathes and squeezes her waist again. “Say his name when I fuck you.” 

“You are just  _ full  _ of surprises, Uzumaki!” 

He gives her another shit-eating grin. “Yeah and you’re about to be full of me,” one hand on her ass slides down. He fingers her dripping pussy from behind and TenTen’s thighs shake. “You up for that?” He asks and kisses her arched chest, leaving bloody little kisses in his wake. 

“Mmm, fuck yes,” TenTen sighs and throws her head back as the blond sucks on her nipple.

“Are these more sensitive right now, too?” Naruto asks with a cheeky grin as he mouths at her tits.

“Ah, mm, yeah, they are.” TenTen says and wraps her arms around Naruto’s shoulders. “I’m also hornier and tighter when I’m on my period,” she admits and grinds down on Naruto’s waiting shaft. 

“Fuck, yeah,” he growls against her tight chest and reaches down to hold himself steady. His cockhead slides over the fleshy, slippery folds as she opens for him. Naruto groans as TenTen begins to sink down.

She starts slow, digging her nails into the blonde's strong shoulders as she gets comfortable with his girth stretching her tender rim. Her head is still tipped back, and Naruto has his arms wound around her waist. His mouth is gently moving over her breast, licking and sucking on her nipples, like he’s trying to get her whole body to loosen up. 

“Oh,” She sounds breathy and surprised as she lowers herself further, taking Naruto’s hot prick into her clenched, wet sleeve. 

They both moan as Naruto’s cock splits her open but the blond doesn’t move his restless hips. He presses his face into her chest, panting open-mouthed against her breast. “Fuck, you are tight. Does it feel good?” He rubs one hand down the small over back, over her ass. As tight as she is, he worries it might hurt. 

“ _Yes!_ You feel _so good,_ _Neji!_ ” TenTen moans shamelessly and flexes her thighs, bringing her up and then rocking back down on Naruto’s offered cock.

The blond swears at the sight of her mounting him, taking her pleasure, and thinking of Neji while she uses him. It’s hot. He’s trying to not fuck up into her and just let her enjoy herself but he wants it so badly.

“Ah, yeah, just like that.” TenTen praises her lover as she rides him at her whim. She can feel her thighs burn and her aching pussy shudders and throbs each time she sinks down on him. “Neji, Neji, oh, fuck,” she babbles and feels her orgasm fast approaching. “Faster, come on, fuck me!” She demands and Naruto is nothing but eager to please. 

He grabs her hips and guides her up and down his length. She moans and loses her rhythm as Naruto thrusts into her hard and fast. He can feel her getting wetter, soaking his groin, and the wet, fleshy sound of their bodies clapping together is obscene. He wants to keep her crying out, keep her mewling and screaming Neji’s name so loud the Hyuuga’s ears are probably ringing. “Say my name,” Naruto groans and jacks his hips up while moving her up and down on him. 

“Ah, ah, ah! F-fuck N-Neji!” TenTen cries and feels her pussy tremble and throb as Naruto plows into the most sensitive parts of her. She arches, throwing her hips down as she tips her face to the ceiling and comes on his dick. “Neji!” 

Naruto growls and rolls his hips up, fucking her through the fluttering tight clench of her orgasm. He looks down and sees blood on his groin, and the mess only grows as she cums on him.

“Mmm,” TenTen whimpers weakly as she comes down from her high. “Oh, shit, sorry, I-” she starts to apologize when she sees the murder scene between them. 

“It’s okay.” Naruto says quickly and smiles up at her. “Are you ok?” He asks as she slowly pulls herself off him. He looks down and sees a trail of bloody mucus connect them for a moment before she breaks the connection and blushes.

“Sorry, oh my god, you must want to shower with all this blood-”

“It’s okay, really.” Naruto says and looks down at her bloody groin as well. 

“Oh...” TenTen looks down at his erection and then back up at the blond. “What about you?”

Naruto seems to snap out of it and smiles easily. “If you're sore or too tired, I don’t need to.” He says without any spite and shrugs his shoulders.

“Oh no you don’t, you had me cum twice before you even came once? No you are doing this. Here.” She says and pulls her hair out of the now messy buns. She flips over and grabs his hand and puts it in her hair. “There’s someone you want to be with right now, too, isn’t there?” TenTen asks, looking over her shoulder and wiggles her ass. “Let me help you live out your fantasies. Fuck me.”

Naruto smiles down at the kunoichi and thinks about how great his friends are to him. “Thanks, TenTen.” Naruto says and starts to line himself up with her but she pulls away and looks back at him.

“You mean Sasuke?” She says with a devilish smirk and Naruto flushes. 

“That obvious, huh?” He grins in a self-deprecating way. 

“Just a bit,” TenTen teases with a wink. “But it’s ok. We don’t need to kid ourselves. Come get what you want.” 

Naruto feels his dick ache at her shameless offer. He reflects briefly on how this all started...that night with Sasuke, and his insistence that Naruto have his fun, that he didn’t miss out on a good time because he was too busy waiting around for his soulmate to come home. And he has had fun. “Yeah, ok,” he clears his throat and lines himself back up. “Tell me if I go too hard,” he murmurs and then slides into her bloody hole.

TenTen drops her face into the bed almost immediately. She’s so fucking sensitive right now, and Naruto’s fat cock is  _ bliss.  _ It’s so good it’s almost too much but she has no intention of telling him to stop or slow down. 

He starts off carefully and closes his eyes, imagining a wet and panting Sasuke below him. Naruto thinks of how his milky skin would be stained with their juices, how his black eyes would pierce him and leave him wanting more. He rocks his hips a little faster and thinks of Sasuke’s growing hair, how it is reaching his shoulders. He regrips in TenTen’s long locks, it’s so easy to imagine.

“Fuck. Sas…” Naruto moans and picks up the pace. He holds her hair with one hand and grips her hip with the other. She arches her back, tilts her ass up, and lets him fuck her hard and fast. “Sasuke… Sas… take me so good, so fucking tight.” Naruto keeps muttering to himself and pulls TenTen’s hair. His long building orgasm is licking his insides and his balls are pulling up tight against his body. “I’m gonna,” he groans and hunches over as he slams into her. He let’s go of her hair and grabs her hips with both hands. TenTen squeals and Naruto fucks her harder and harder until he finally let’s go inside of her, Sasuke’s name on his lips.

Afterwards, they lay there, still joined and both of them reeling from the kinky, rough sex. Finally Nauro rears back with a satisfied grunt and separates them. TenTen collapses on her stomach, too fucked out to even stay on her hands and knees anymore. Naruto checks her out and gets a good eyeful of the mess they made. 

“God, thanks for coming to me TenTen.” The blond says and looks around for something to wipe off with.

“You wanna shower?” The brunette asks as she looks at his bloody groin and face. “You probably should.”

“I guess so. Oh shit. Wait, I came inside, can you? I mean can you do the jutsu to…?” Naruto leaves it open ended but they both know he’s talking about a birth control jutsu. 

“I’m not Lee, I can do jutsus. So yeah, I’m good.” TenTen says offhand and waves him off, “Now go shower, it’s the first door on the left. And don’t use all the hot water! I need a shower, too!” 

Naruto follows her direction and quickly showers and then politely thanks TenTen before taking his leave. He really loves his friends.


	10. Gai - (Disability/Teratophilia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for being late, been busy and got so caught up in work yesterday I forgot to update! Here we are though!
> 
> -CD

Gai is cheerfully wheeling through the outpatient physical rehabilitation wing of the hospital when he hears a familiar voice. He peers into an open room, "Naruto! Is that you?" He asks in a loud, energized voice that usually makes Tenten roll her eyes. 

"Hey, Bushier Brows-Sensei," the blond grins from his place on a medical bed. He's shirtless and kicking his feet restlessly while a nurse is going over some paperwork nearby. "You here for a check up, too?" 

Gai looks over the younger ninja and realizes, maybe a little slowly, that Naruto is getting some sort of maintenance on his prosthetic arm. It's easy to forget that Kakashi's student lost a part of his limb in the war. Unlike Gai, Naruto's disability is well concealed with bandages and a fully functioning prosthetic. Nothing quite hides his wheelchair, or the fact that his right leg is so badly damaged the bones will never properly heal. 

Still, Naruto is not ashamed. He sits there, naked chest and bare arms exposed for all to see his sacrifice. It makes Gai feel so proud. The strength of the Leafs youth is impressive, indeed. 

"Uh, Gai-sensei?" Naruto asks cautiously.

Gai realizes he had been holding his fist up triumphantly, and clears his throat. "Ah! Yes! I am here for physical therapy, but I'm actually done for the day." He gives a thumbs up and sparkling smile. 

The younger man shimmies his right arm. "I know how that is. They need to run tests on my prosthetic every couple'a months." 

The nurse walks over to Naruto then and interrupts their conversation. "The doctor recommended removal for maintenance, so I'm going to unwrap the bandages now." 

Naruto shrugs, "sure. Hey, Bushier Brows! You wanna watch? It's pretty cool." 

Gai wheels himself closer, next to the bed. Being shinobi, not many of them have weak stomachs and, honestly, he is curious about the prosthetic. "If you don't mind," he agrees politely. 

"Naah," the blond encourages and they both watch the nurse begin to unspool the bandages. She starts at the hand and works her way up, unwrapping the limb to the elbow. Around here Gai can see that there is a second layer of bandages around the flesh of Naruto's natural arm. 

Just as the nurse sets down the prosthetic and is about to remove the bandages around Naruto's severed limb, an alarm goes off in the hospital. The nurse jerks her head up and both ninjas around her also tense. "I have to respond to that," she explains distractedly and picks up the prosthetic. "Get the rest of the bandages off, I'll be back as soon as I can!" 

Naruto and Gai both watch her go with cocked heads. 

"Ug,” Naruto groans and slits his eyes at his own arm. Removing the bandages himself is a little awkward, but he can manage — albeit slowly. “This is a pain,” he grumbles. 

Gai chuckles and wheels himself closer. "I could help, if you lower the bed some?" 

Naruto looks down at the other. The hospital bed is raised, but it can be adjusted for the elderly or people with balance issues. "Hey, that would be great." He finds the right buttons to lower the frame and brings the bed down until he's level with Gai, their knees almost touching. 

The elder of the two still has to arch up a bit, and Naruto has to lean forward, but they're able to make it work. 

"I really appreciate this," Naruto smiles just a few inches from the other. "I'm still not used to needing help for things like this." 

"I think I know how you feel," Gai admits quietly. He's trying to focus on the task, but finds himself very distracted. Naruto is half naked, and leaning so close he can feel the younger man's body heat. It also doesn't help that touching him is unavoidable, and — worse — Gai is weirdly enthralled by Naruto's injured arm. 

He carefully peels back the upper bandages, revealing Naruto's natural flesh. It's slow work, and very intimate. His fingers pass over the puckered, scarred flesh and Naruto gasps. Gai looks up, catches the blonde's eyes. 

"Sorry, it's really sensitive," he explains with a slight flush on his whiskered cheeks. 

Gai clears his throat, "I'm almost done." He looks back to the others half-arm and unwinds the rest of the bandages. When the task is done, Naruto is left completely bare from the waist up, and his severed limb is totally exposed. 

Without the prosthetic and bandages, it's obvious that Naruto's right arm is slightly less developed around the shoulder and down to what's left of his bicep. His skin is also a little more pale than the rest of his otherwise tanned physique. There's a lot to admire about Naruto, and Gai certainly isn't the only person to check him out, but he might be the first to check out his stump. 

He can't stop staring at it, which is probably rude, but he's not disgusted. He wants to touch it again, run his fingers over the misshapen knot at the end, trace the scars, and feel it against his lips. 

"Gai?" 

Gai realizes he dropped his hand on Naruto's knee, and has been gazing at the revealed sight of the blonds arm. "I apologize!" He blurts and waves his arms frantically. 

"It's ok… I know it's kinda weird." 

"No! It's not weird, I-ah," he gulps. Oh shit. Gai has no decent way to explain himself. He feels like a creep. Why is the sight of Naruto's gnarled arm getting him so worked up? "I just, hadn't seen your arm before. It's...very interesting."

"Interesting?" The blond deadpans. 

Gai's face flushes beat red. It looks like he opened all eight gates again and is about to apologize profusely when —

"Do you wanna touch it?" 

_ Yes,  _ he does. 

"I don't mind," Naruto looks from Gai to his arm and holds it out. What's left of his bicep is still trim and firm, but the end is blunt and fleshy with healed over scars. 

The elder ninja doesn't try to speak. He's fairly certain if he opens his mouth he's going to say something stupid, like  _ your stump is turning me on _ . Instead, he gingerly raises one hand and lightly traces his fingers down Naruto's arm. His fingertips fall toward the rounded end, and slowly circle the uneven curve. 

Naruto takes in a quick inhale, but doesn't pull away. He watches Gai's face as the other man lightly feels up his scars. The few people who have seen his arm unbandaged usually look away, awkwardly avoiding it like it’s embarrassing or ugly, but the retired Jounin is enraptured. 

Gai doesn't even notice Naruto is watching him. His expression is clouded over with amazement. His mouth is parted just slightly, and his eyes are heavy over the blonde's body. He's so distracted by the feel of scarred flesh under his fingertips he doesn't notice the thickening bulge between his own legs. But Naruto does. 

"You're getting off on this," the blond whispers just loud enough for them both to hear. 

The gentle petting from Gai stops, and he looks up at Naruto with a startled expression. He's never exactly been a subtle creature, but even Konoha's beautiful green beast feels embarrassed for popping a boner like  _ this.  _ "Aah, ha-haaa," he laughs nervously and thinks about wheeling himself over a cliff. "My youthfulness seems to have gotten away from me!" He puts his hands on the wheels of the chair, preparing to peel out of there.

At the same moment Naruto leans in and places his left hand on the arm of the wheelchair. He loses his balance when Gai pulls the chair backwards, and Naruto falls into the others lap. Having only one arm to steady himself left Naruto unable to stop his descent, and he ends up with his face smashed into Gai's shoulder and his knees just barely braced on either side of the other man's hips. He can also clearly feel Gai's erection between them. 

"Are you alright?" Gai asks quietly while holding his hips  _ very still.  _ He might be in a wheelchair, but everything below the belt still works like it used to, with the exception of his right leg. 

"Yeah, m'fine," Naruto murmurs and rears back slightly by pressing his left arm against the back of the wheelchair. The shift in position seats him on the other man's thighs. Between them he can see Gai's cock, straining under the tight, green jumpsuit. 

Gai is holding Naruto around the waist, more out of a concern for his balance than anything else, but the whole thing is unmistakably suggestive. He doesn't know how to ask the blond to get up, though, and instead just sits there while Naruto stares at his erection. 

"You really like...my arm?" Naruto finally asks and brings his half-limb against his own naked chest, wedged between them. 

It's right in front of Gai's face now and the sight makes the older ninja tighten his grip around Naruto's slim waist. "I — yes," he admits reluctantly. As awful as this is, Gai has never been a liar. He looks up at the blond, who is hovering above him with smoldering, blue eyes. "Does that bother you?" 

"No," Naruto answers and holds eye contact. He reaches down with his left hand and palms Gai through his clothes. "Feel me up me again," he arches closer until their mouths are almost touching and grinds his palm into Gai's hot groin. 

Gai drops his head against the chair and moans. Naruto's hand is firm and confident against his cock and he's brandishing his gnarled arm totally unabashed between them and— _fuck it._ He grips Naruto's waist with one hand and uses the other to lightly cup the blonde's half-limb. 

Naruto sighs and presses his face into Gai's neck. "It's so fucking sensitive. Touch me, please." He begs into the other's ear and pumps his hand faster. 

Gai curses and carefully pets the puckered stump, tracing over the raised flesh and mapping every scar while his pelvis jumps against Naruto's hand. This is so messed up. He thinks about having Naruto on his back, totally naked and spread out. He wants to see the miles of perfect, unblemished skin of the jinchuuriki in contrast to this one, mangled, ruined spot. Nothing has ever got him so hot.

Naruto starts to rock his own hips and it jostles the wheelchair. "Get your dick out," he leans back enough to let Gai reach between them. 

Gai is beyond reasonable thought at this point. There are many reasons why he shouldn't be doing this. Naruto is over ten years younger than he is, for one. He's also his rival's student which, actually — _ no.  _ Not helping. There are many reasons why Gai shouldn't be doing this, but none stop him from pulling his cock out. 

Naruto pauses once he gets an eyeful of Gai's flushed dick. He looks up at the other man with a determined twinkle in his eye. "You ever had sex in your wheelchair?" 

" _ No, _ " Gai sputters. Honestly, his romantic endeavors had all but stopped since his injury. 

"Hold on, I have an idea." Naruto awkwardly shoves himself back and manages to get himself out of the wheelchair. He does four things very quickly: locks the door, retrieves a jar of medical grade petroleum jelly from a cabinet, locks Gai's wheelchair in place, and unfastens his pants. 

The last task takes some concentration from Naruto and Gai watches with fascination while stroking himself. The blond has the tendency to move his arm as if it were still whole, swinging it through the air and even holding it near his body to mirror its complete twin on the other side. When Naruto finally manages to shimmy out of his pants and stands naked he holds both arms out, showing himself off.

Gai looks the blond over and is relieved, but maybe a little surprised, to see that Naruto is also hard. The younger mans’ erection is flushed and tight against his stomach; Naruto widens his stance and wraps his fist around his dick, and it weeps from the tip. Gai has no idea how Naruto got so turned on. He feels like a fool, stuck in this chair while someone so young and beautiful stands before him. 

The blond grins, "you wanna do this?" 

Gai nods his head, agreeing without even really thinking about what the other might have in mind. 

"I'm going to need your help." He hands the jar of jelly to Gai and turns around, facing the medical bed. He leans on it with his one arm and curves his back, presenting his ass to the other. 

Gai gulps and looks down at his lap where he's clutching the jar of petroleum jelly. He might be reliant on this wheelchair, but Naruto is also limited to what he can do with only one arm. He uncaps the jar and slicks up three fingers. 

"Come on," Naruto sighs and wriggles his hips impatiently. He drops his chest to the bed, putting his weight on his shoulders, and reaches back with his uninjured arm. Naruto pries his left ass cheek to the side, partially exposing the delicate curve of his crack and small, furled hole. 

Gai immediately brings his dry hand to the blonde's other cheek and pulls Naruto open.

The younger man groans into the hospital bed. He can feel the cool air hit his over sensitive body and how his asshole clenches and fights to stay closed. "Finger me so I can ride your dick already!" He complains and rocks back, trying to get Gai to  _ move _ . 

Gai needs no more encouragement. He circles one finger over Naruto's tight hole and plays with the puckered opening. The soft, fleshy texture isn't totally unlike that of Naruto's scars, and the association makes his dick jump. He sinks one finger inside the blond and they both curse. 

_ "Yeah,"  _ Naruto sighs and his half-arm slides against the bed into view. If it were complete, he'd be gripping the sheets. 

Gai's eyes flick between Naruto's flexing, useless right limb and back to the blonde's tight asshole. The younger man is moaning softly with each pass of his finger, rocking back gently until he's taking two and then three fingers. 

"Are you ready?" Gai asks with a deep, rough voice he hardly recognizes on himself.

"Hmn," Naruto is grinding his forehead into the bed and bouncing his hips back on the other's fingers. "Yeah, just slick up your cock for me." He turns around then and watches Gai slather up his shaft using the jelly while he jerks himself off slowly. 

Privately, Gai wonders how exactly this will work. It's going to be a tight fit to have them both in this wheelchair. He's not about to argue though, because Naruto is crawling into his lap. 

"Slide your hips down a bit," Naruto asks while standing on his knees over Gai's thighs. It probably would have been easier to do this in reverse cowgirl, but that way Gai wouldn't have as much access to Naruto's arm. 

The older man obeys and slides his ass down the chair so that he's slouching, but it brings his slicked up cock up against Naruto's stretched, wet hole. He rolls his hips, unable to stop himself from grinding up. 

Naruto slaps his hand against the handle of the wheelchair by the others head. He needs to balance himself on something, which means most of the work of lining them up is going to have to come from Gai. "I'm ready, do it." 

Gai gets his hand between them and holds his own dick. He blindly slides it back and up, seeking out the delicate place where Naruto  _ gives _ . When he finds it he grips the blonde's hip and bucks up while Naruto grinds down. 

The younger man drops his face against Gais neck again and groans. The descent on Gai’s cock is slow and Naruto can feel every lubed up inch sinking into him. His hand on the wheelchair handle is tight and his thighs are already shaking. He wants to widen his stance, to open himself up more, but the frame of the wheelchair won't allow it. " _ F-f _ uck, _ "  _ he groans as his ass is pressed flat against the other man's pelvis. 

__ Gai rolls his hips shallowly, but can't get much depth without Naruto doing any leg work. The hot, slick sleeve around his cock is driving him crazy, though, and he wants  _ to fuck.  _ “Naruto,” he growls and grips the blondes hips roughly. He forces Naruto up with his arm strength alone, dragging the younger man up and down his cock. 

"Oh, fuck, you're so strong," Naruto moans into the others ear as Gai squeezes his ass and fucks into him. He threads his one hand through Gai’s thick, black hair and messes it up. "Yeah, just like that, don't stop," he starts flexing his thighs in rhythm with Gai and tugs on his hair. Their combined efforts drive them together fast and hard, clapping Naruto’s ass on Gai’s spread thighs. The wheelchair is squeaking, but remains stationary and somehow doesn't break. 

__ Gai can feel Naruto's right arm against his neck, slung around him like he's trying to hold on. He turns and the blunted stump is right next to his face. He immediately brings his mouth against it, and traces his lips across the uneven skin as the blond bounces on his cock. 

"Fuck, you're a freak," Naruto breathes and leans back enough to watch Gai mouth at his half-arm. The sensation of warm breath and wet lips gliding over such a sensitive area makes him shiver. "Can't believe you're getting off on this." 

The older ninja flicks his eyes up and licks across Naruto's blunted arm. Gai groans against the uneven, scarred flesh. He's so far past shame now, focusing on the texture of scars under his tongue. "You're the one fucking a man in a wheelchair," Gai speaks with his mouth pressed against the sensitive skin of Naruto's stump. 

"Yeah, I am," the blond agrees darkly and renews his efforts. He's relying on Gai to keep him balanced, but Naruto's thighs are  _ strong.  _ He brings himself up and down, panting in the other's face. "It's kinda hot, y'know?" 

Gai does not know, he doesn't know anything right now. Both hands are gripping the blonds pillowy ass and he's nearly drooling against Naruto's half-arm that's pressed into his collar. 

"You've just got to sit here and take it," Naruto explains breathily. He rears up by putting his weight against his hand on Gai's shoulder. The position bares his long, muscular body, looming over the other man as he fucks himself on Gai's cock. "I parked you in this chair and sat on your dick." He tosses his head back, not hiding at all how much he's loving it. "And I can just take my time with you, ride your fat cock for as long as I want. Fuck, you're so good for it, letting me use you like a fucking stud." 

Gai groans and helplessly bucks his hips. He's not going to last like this. Naruto is riding him too fast, taking him so deep, saying  _ filthy  _ things that go straight to his balls. He gets one hand between them and wraps it around the blonde's flushed cock. They're pressed so close together he can barely move his wrist, but Naruto wails as soon as Gai gets a grip on him. 

"Fuck, fuck," the blond arches back dangerously far and the other man has to brace the small of Naruto's back to keep him from falling. "So fucking good," the blond grips his own hair with his one hand, but the other arm is also in the air next to his face. He tosses his head back, riding Gai under the harsh hospital lighting and makes deep, pleased groans each time he comes up and down. 

Gai can only hang on for the ride and stroke Naruto's dick. He still can't take his eyes off the blonde's gnarled arm, though. He should be looking at Naruto's dripping cock pumping in and out of his fist, or how Naruto's hips and stomach roll like a fucking porn star, or how his own wet prick is swallowed by Naruto's tight body over and over — but instead his eyes are locked on the younger man's half limb. It's angled up like its twin, both arms frame the blonde's blissed out face, and Naruto's open mouth is pressed against the uneven flesh.

It's fucking beautiful, and Gai feels his orgasm rising like a tidal wave, rolling up his body and crashing against him. "I'm close," he groans and fights to keep his eyes open. 

Naruto looks down at the older man. Gai looks  _ destroyed.  _ His hair is disheveled and his face is flushed. His hips are squirming up, fucking into Naruto as best he can, and his eyes are glassy and blown.

The blond knows Gai is checking out his arm. It makes Naruto feel bold and sexy despite the deformity. He holds Gai’s gaze, makes sure the older man knows  _ he knows _ what Gai is looking at, and licks the blunted, scarred end of his arm. 

" _ Fuck!"  _ Gai growls and bares his teeth. He thrusts up and forces Naruto down at the same time, grinding them together deep and hard as his balls clench. 

"You're gonna think about this the next time you get yourself off, aren't you?" Naruto gasps out and brings himself up and down, riding Gai through his orgasm. He can feel Gai's come spilling hot and deep inside him and he leans forward to grip the others black hair. "You're going to think about my arm and how I rode your cock in this chair and it's going to get you so hot." 

"Shit,  _ yes, _ " Gai shouts and nearly arches out of the wheelchair. He's still hard, but so sensitive after coming and Naruto is still bouncing on his cock,  _ using him  _ to get off just like he said he would. 

The wheelchair is rocking dangerously and Naruto's thighs start to shake. "I'm gonna come.” He braces himself on the back of the chair behind Gais head and fucks into the others hand, humping forward and back and groans into the other's ear. "I'm — ah,  _ fuck. Ohfuck, yes!! _ " 

Gai just barely manages to cup his palm over Naruto's cockhead and catch the stream of come that pours out. The blond is still thrusting through the wet ring of Gai's fist and rocking back, fucking himself through the final dregs of his orgasm. 

When Naruto finally stops shaking he nearly collapses against Gai and moans. "Holy shit," he sounds surprised with himself.

Gai grunts, feeling boneless in his chair. His half hard dick is still balls deep in the blond, and he can feel how slick and humid the space between them has become. Leaving here inconspicuously might be a challenge. 

"I'm gonna get up, ready?" The younger man asks and gingerly leans up before wriggling one leg and then the other out of the chair. His hole immediately begins to drip come and he shuffles to a nearby sink to get some paper towels. 

Gai isn't faring much better. His pelvis is slick from the petroleum jelly and his own come. In his hand he's still doing his best to cup Naruto's jiz. He feels like a messy teenager, but that's not so bad. 

The blond comes to his side a second later, wearing his pants again (though they aren't yet fastened) and holding a damp paper towel. "Here, leme," he nods toward Gai's messy hand and helps wipe him clean. The older ninja, now that his palm isn't  _ wet, _ stuffs his dick into his pants and—

What now? 

Gai looks up at Naruto and can't help but feel sheepish. They just fucked in a doctor's office— _ in his wheelchair _ !! 

"Can you help me out?" The blond asks and glances down at his open pants. Zipping and fastening them would be difficult with one hand. 

"Oh, sure," Gai is still blushing when he leans over and carefully pinches the fabric together before tugging the fly up and popping the button in place. After everything they did, this somehow feels more intimate than anything else. 

"Thanks," Naruto grins and he's blushing, too. The air feels a little tense, a little awkward. Then, the blond clears his throat. "Be honest," he sounds somber. 

Gai gulps. He wants to sink through the floor. 

"Is that why you call yourself Konoha's beautiful green beast? Because damn, that was a fun ride." 

The older man collapses against the chair. "Naruto!" Heavens, he thought the blond was going to say something  _ serious.  _

Naruto only laughs though, enjoying how flustered the usually _totally_ _shameless_ taijutsu master is acting. "I'm serious, beast in bed more like." 

Gai is red as a tomato. The blond isn't the first to make that joke, but he's the only one who's said such a thing since Gai's injury. "Hardly, you did the work." His eyes are closed and head is still tipped up toward the ceiling, so he doesn't expect it when Naruto leans in and kisses him. 

"Thanks for… letting this be something special and not just a weird deformity." The blond shrugs his right shoulder, drawing attention to the severed arm. "I'm not… ashamed of it or anything… but I worry about how it looks sometimes. Just, thanks." 

Gai opens his mouth, but doesn't get the chance to respond. There's a knock on the door, followed by an annoyed voice from the nurse. 

Naruto leaps toward the door and let's her in, smiling apologetically and commenting on how the door must have locked itself. The blond shoots the older ninja a dazzling grin while the nurse goes over the results on his prosthetic. 

Gai gives the other a thumbs up and excuses himself. That was, without a doubt, the best physical therapy appointment he's ever had.


End file.
